Hope for the Future
by 28nstillkicking
Summary: Sequel to "Bonds and Understanding." The Kanto region is faced with a potential crisis following Walcotts' madness, one that could cause irreversible damage to the reputation of its current Champion- Ash Ketchum. Meanwhile the half-breed, Michael, hopes he can finally settle down with Jessica and their growing family. OC/OC, Ash/Latias. M for themes/language, NOT for lemons...YET!
1. Keep Hope Alive

**Greetings, friends and fellow writers/readers! Welcome to the sequel!** **This story details life after the events of my first story: Bonds and Understanding. While it is not mandatory that you read the first story it will probably help explain the first few chapters of this story better.**

 **The choice is yours, however. ;3**

 **I hope to further improve my writing but can only do so with the help of readers and writers alike, so don't be afraid to throw some advice my way. I'm not the kind of person to shrug aside what others say, within reason of course. If you have legitimate advice that can help me improve...fire away.**

* * *

 **Language Legend (IE: What to watch for)**

 **"** Test **/Test" - "** Human talk **" / "Pokemon talk"**

 **'** _Test_ **' - '** _Human AND Pokemon thoughts/telepathy'_

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon.**_

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 _Hope..._

 _Hope is a word that brings people together. It is a word that renews the strength of those that are weary. Hope installs a fighting spirit, it fills one with courage and unrelenting faith even in the most dire of circumstances. It restores vigorto those who are on the verge of collapse._

 _Hope..._

 _When the world is in its darkest hour and there seems to be no reprieve, hope is what we cling to in order to keep standing and defy powers that would see us fall to our knees. It is then that hope is most needed, when our spirits are on the verge of being crushed. At that moment we, as human beings, hope that salvation will save us in our darkest hour._

 _Hope..._

 _There are times when the hope we cling to does not provide the escape from reality that we seek. There are times when it feels like there is no reason to hope for change, that the world is too far gone and the powers that seek our undoing have triumphed. It is during these times that hope is more important than ever, and must be held onto dearly, lest we all succumb to the despair that follows._

 _Hope..._

"We have all bared witness to events that, even now, feel like nothing but a bad dream; surely something this sinister could not exist in the world. I must tell you, however, what you have seen did happen."

... _For a better future..._

"Before I open the floor to questions and inqueries I want to set the record straight on a number of issues that have already come up, as well as remind everyone here the scale and magnitude of what has happened over the past two weeks."

... _For a better tomorrow..._

"First and foremost, I am not a member of the Kanto Pokemon Police Force, I am simply doing my part as Champion of the Kanto Region. The entire Kanto region is my priority and, as such, I will take part in whatever tasks need to be done as Champion of this region. This includes taking part in pokemon battles with trainers who have proven their merit against Kantos' elite, assist with the many local fundraisers in an effort to make Kanto a better place, provide aid to the Kanto Pokemon Rangers Association and, finally, ensuring that Kanto is kept up-to-date on its policies and regulations regarding acceptable and unacceptable methods of training and associating with pokemon."

... _For these things we hope..._

"Over the course of a single month an organization, led by Sir Preston "Blaze" Walcott, instigated an attempted extermination of countless people and pokemon. His sole reasoning for this was overheard by those in and around the Virdian City area: destruction of the Pokerus virus and anyone researching or experimenting with it. His targets were originally thought to have been calculated and, as such, most of the early efforts to thwart him were spent trying to determine his next victim. Only after confronting Walcott face-to-face did I realize that he had seemingly lost any regard to human and pokemon lives; taking them freely if they so much as stepped in his path."

... _For these things we believe and pray..._

"While the loss of life, both human and pokemon, is regrettable there are some lives lost that, for one reason or another, have created a much larger and more pronounced void in the fabric of society with their departure. The person I am referring to is Professor Langston. The circumstances surrounding the Professors untimely demise only makes his absence more painful; he was muderered in cold blood, as was his wife and all of their pokemon. His home was burned to the ground and all of his research, research which he spent his entire life collecting, was destroyed as well."

... _That the sun will light our way..._

"It was also discovered that Walcott was capturing pokemon for his own research and injecting a rare substance called Crimson Agate into their bloodstream. The toxic minerals inside of the Agate would destroy any and all immune system defenses and put the pokemon into a state of induced paranoia. Once in this state the Agate would continue eating away at the Pokemons body until it had completely taken over the Pokemons mental and physical state of mind. While it is still unknown as to why pokemon injected with the Crimson Agate became more powerful, it is my belief that the amount of pain being experienced only amplified the paranoid state induced by the substance."

... _That our wishes come true..._

"The ultimate goal was to use these so-called "Hell Pokemon" as a tool of war to overthrow any exceptional resistance to Walcotts cause."

... _That our hearts and souls will be strong._..

"...In spite of the combined efforts of pokemon and trainers alike, as well as yours truly, Viridian City suffered catastrophic damage from the fanatic group known as P.A.I.R., or People Against Immoral Relations. This organization was led by the aforementioned Walcott and the title P.A.I.R was a deliberate homage to a previous life experience of Walcott."

... _That we will all see the light of a new dawn_ _..._

 _"_ I will take your questions."

"Is it true that the person responsible for this damage is now under police custody?"

"The person responsible for these atrocities is under the surveillance of the Pokemon League and being held inside a maximum security facility. For the sake of the persons privacy I cannot disclose where this facility is located."

"What are your plans and the plans of the Pokemon League regarding the rebuilding of Viridian City and the outlying forest?"

"All efforts regarding this are being monitored by the Kanto Pokemon League. Personally, as Champion of this region, it is my sworn duty to assist the Kanto Region with whatever it may need. This includes reaching out to various charities and businesses that see fit to assist the rebuilding process. Make no mistake; the city will not be rebuilt overnight. I anticipate that it will be at least a year or two before Viridian City even comes close to resembling its former self."

"How many fatalities have been documented by the Pokemon League and law enforcement regarding-"

"The human death toll is at fifty-six right now, over half of these fatalities were those who were part of the group responsible for the destruction I mentioned."

"We know that Viridian Forest was one of the most populated forests for pokemon in the entire Kanto region. Has there been a tally on how many pokemon have-"

"If you're going to ask me how many pokemon died I will tell you what I told the last group of reporters: I don't know. I have not personally inspected the remains of Viridian Forest but, if I were to throw out a number off the top of my head, I would say somewhere in the range of two to three thousand pokemon."

"Local news outlets have reported that you were assisted by a pokemon resembling a Gallade. Is there any merit to this claim?"

"There were numerous pokemon helping fend off this threat, chances are a Gallade was here."

"So you're saying there WAS a Gallade assisting you fend off the threat?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes. I don't see what the issue is."

"Is there any truth to the claims that this Gallade is infected with the Pokerus virus?"

"How would I know the answer to that?"

"It has been documented that the Pokerus virus amplifies a pokemons battle efficiency. If that is the case than wouldn't you agree that this Gallade would show signs of being infected with the virus?"

"If he is, he is. If he isn't, he isn't. Next question please..."

"Is it true that this Gallade has a name?"

"If you're asking me for the identities of those who helped resolve this crisis I regret to inform you that I have sworn to keep secrecy the identities of any and all pokemon that fought against the organization known as P.A.I.R. This is for their own safety as well as keeping the local media, that's you guys, from stalking them. Next question that isn't about the Gallade, please..."

"You mentioned that the sole reasoning behind the mass killing and pokemon experiments was to eradicate the Pokerus virus, and that the person involved in this is a survivor of the first and only documented case of humans being injected with the virus. Are you concerned about the possibility of another threat like Walcott emerging or that there may be other survivors who share his mindset?"

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK (Two Hours After Walcott was taken into Custody)**_

" **Chosen One..**."

Ash looked over at Jessica who was busy tending to Michaels' wounds after his brutal fight with the S03.

"What's the matter, Jessica? Are his wounds more severe than we thought?"

The shiny Gardevoir shook her head gently before continuing.

" **My beloveds' body is healing well enough...I am just concerned about what is going to happen once the media gets word of the identities of those who helped stop that madman...right now I just want to forget all of the pain this ordeal has created for me, my beloved and our children but if the cameras are following us..."**

Ash took in Jessicas' words with a slow but affirmative nod.

"I promise to do everything in my power to keep the cameras and tabloids away from you and your family, Jessica..." Ash turned his attention to the motionless half-breed known as Michael, noticing a large gash over his left eye. It would undoubtedly forever serve as a reminder of what he and Jessica went through. "...Are you able to use Teleport right now or do you want me to have Mewtwo do the honors?"

Jessica looked at the Kanto Champion with curiosity in her amber-colored eyes.

" **Why would we need to-"**

"I sense a very large group of people nearby...less than a mile from here and moving towards us...I would prefer it if I could get you, Blade, Amber and Michael out of sight before the reporters arrive."

Jessica, though slightly perturbed that she was interrupted, gave a gentle nod of her head before closing her eyes and lacing her left hand with Blades' while the other held onto Michaels' unconscious form. Amber wrapped her small hands around Blades' other arm blade as Jessica used Teleport to leave the scene.

( ** _End Flashback)_**

* * *

"Mr. Ketchum?"

Ash was broken out of his reverie by a reporter who, for whatever reason, seemed annoyed that the Champion of the Kanto region spaced out on his question.

"As far as future threats go..." Ash looked dead-center at the camera and narrowed his gold-tinted eyes in a threatening manner. "...You have seen what becomes of those who try and overthrow the bond between a trainer and their pokemon. You will soon see what kind of man Walcott was, how many pokemon he tortured and killed, then you will understand when I say to you..."

Ashs' eyes began to glow dimly with aura, though not enough for the cameras to pick up.

"...You rush headlong to your own graves should you dare try and upset the balance like he did..."

The aura that had gathered around Ash weakened somewhat, his eyes scanning the numerous reporters infront of him for any suspicious movements after his heart-felt warning. Sensing no wrong-doing about to take place the Kanto Champion clapped his hands together and gave a courteous bow.

"I will answer all of your other questions in due time...if you don't mind I would like to check on my mother, get some food for Pikachu and other things that don't involve you guys. Thank you..."

"Mr. Ketchum!"

"Mr. Ketchum!"

"What about your battle with the up-and-coming-"

* * *

"Well, Tom, as you can see the Kanto Champion has a lot on his plate right now. How do you think he will manage?"

The wall-mounted television was turned off and the remote set back on the nearby coffee table. Jessica let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding as her hands gravitated towards her stomach.

" **Thank Arceus that this nightmare is over..."**

Jessica went across the room, past the foyer and gently nudged her sons' bedroom door so she could peek inside.

Blade was passed out on his bed, both arm blades hanging off the sides.

'To think that this will be our third child...yet we haven't thought of a name for you yet...'

Jessica closed her eyes and pushed her minds eye into her memory bank, reliving all of the moments leading up to this point. From the day she was captured as a Ralts by the mother of the one she would fall in love with, to when her trainer was on her deathbed and she made the promise to take care of Michael.

Jessicas' thoughts drifted to the moment Blade was born; the look of pure joy on her beloveds face as he became a father and her a mother. That was one of the happiest moments of her life and it was one she would cherish forever. It was only eight years later that Amber was born and the joy her and Michael felt had not diminished in the slightest.

Her thoughts began to linger on the moment when Michael told her about a suspicious person outside of his workplace and the chaos that soon followed. Images of the past two months replayed in her mind...

* * *

'Take Blade and make sure he doesn't get involved-'

"This man is targeting Professor Langston."

"What in Arceus' name happened here?!"

"Pokemon who fornicate with humans are better off dead!"

" **DON'T LET YOUR RAGE CONTROL YOU, MICHAEL!"**

" **MICHAEL! DONT LEAVE ME!"**

' _Your beloved is not yet ready for the afterlife, my child._ '

" **Y-You're a...Gallade now..."**

" **Jessi**..."

' _How unfortunate that you come across me, far away from your protector._ '

" **FIGHT IT, JESSI! FIGHT THIS CORRUPTION!"**

" **NOW! COME BACK TO ME, JESSI!"**

"I am Ash Ketchum, Champion of the Kanto region."

' _C-Chosen One...'_

"The man who captured and experimented on you has been on our radar for awhile now..."

"Michael sacrificed his humanity to save your life..."

"Don't even think about moving or your precious mate will-"

" **Be thankful that your blade didn't harm a hair on her head..."**

"Let's see how you like it when I pump your guts full of holes!"

"He's fading! We need Celebi here on the double!"

"-Heart has ceased beating!"

"-Chest spike is about to rupture!"

' _I want us to enjoy the life Arceus promised...'_

 _'When you awaken...I want us to expand our family...'_

" **J-Jessi~! I...love you..."**

 **"I love...you too...my beloved..."**

"It seems P.A.I.R. has captured Moltres..."

" **JESSI! Look out!"**

" **It's soul is completely devoid of emotion! I don't think we can save Moltres!"**

"My name is Sir Preston Walcott but you shall refer to me as Master Blaze."

"Pokemon are nothing but tools to be used for the betterment of mankind! "

"Your precious bonds mean nothing to me..."

" **Jessi...it's time..."**

" **ASH, NOW!"**

 **"Your genetic rejects are nothing compared to the power of the bond Jessica and I share!"**

 _"_ **It's finally over..."**

* * *

As Jessicas' psychic dive was ending she felt a hand pull on her dress. The shiny Gardevoir didn't even need to turn around to know that it was Amber. With a gentle psychic pulse Jessica brought her daughter up until she was eye-level with ones the same shade as her own. Jessica pulled the young Ralts into her arms, being mindful of her chest spike, and began rocking her back and forth tenderly.

" **Mommy, did daddy have a...mean sleep?"**

The question, which would have stumped many had they heard it for the first time, brought a smile to Jessica as she shook her head and made her way upstairs to the main bedroom.

" **Your daddy had a nice sleep last night. In fact, I think that the mean sleep will be leaving him alone for good now."**

This brought a big smile to Ambers' partially covered face, her teeth shimmering in the moonlight that came in through the moon roof.

" **I don't like it when the mean sleep messes with daddy! He always scrunches his face like this** -" Amber proceeded to force her eyes shut and grit her teeth, making it look like her thoughts were troubled.

Jessica couldn't help but giggle at her daughters antics. Truth be told, however, up until last night there were far too many occasions where her beloved would wake up in a cold sweat and cling to her protectively. It broke her heart to see the one she loved more than anything suffer in his sleep the way he did for years.

"Mommy doesn't like it either, she was so glad to see your daddy get a nice sleep..."

Jessica opened the bedroom door and sighed dreamily at the sight.

Michael was breathing normally and his eyes, unlike many restless nights, were closed peacefully. There was no abnormal jerking nor was there despair clouding her beloveds dream state. The sight was so moving for Jessica that tears slid down her face, wiping them away with her left hand while keeping Amber held close with the other.

Jessica closed her eyes and took a closer look into her beloveds' mind, being careful not to alert him to her presence.

* * *

 **Michaels' POV**

I watched as a pair of emerald green eyes opened for the very first time. The tears were streaming down my cheeks and I couldn't help but chew on my lower lip as our third child was welcomed into the world. While Blade and Amber were both special in their own ways, and not to take away their importance in our growing family, our third reminded me a lot of myself after I became what I am today.

My efforts to preserve my dignity were half-hearted at best; This was our third child together. The fact that now I could finally begin to enjoy these precious moments with the ones who made my life worth living.

I could see my beloveds face; her features having never blemished, untouched by both time and the stress she had endured alongside myself these past two months. She took our new daughter into her arms and leaned her forehead forward until she was rubbing our baby girls forehead affectionately.

My vision shifted to that of our first child, Blade, holding the hand of a fairly attractive Gardevoir with his left arm while the other was delicately wrapped around her waist. Their faces were mere centimeters apart as they danced together, Blades emerald green eyes full of youth and pride while his partners gaze was filled with longing and adoration.

When they had finished dancing I felt as if my visions were being monitored by someone or something, deciding to brush it off as inconsequential. As I watched Blade lift the Gardevoir up off the dance floor it brought me back to the first time Jessica and I danced. While our first dance was not as poetic or clean as Blades' I couldn't have been happier when it happened. After a brief twirl Blade set his partner down gently and alooked her to do a little twirl of her own.

That wasn't what caught my attention.

It was what Blade did next that made me nearly shake my arm blade with joy.

Before his partner finished her twirl he was down on one knee with what had to be the most expensive-looking diamond I had ever seen held between his fingers.

The look on the Gardevoirs face reminded me of the moment I told Jessi that I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life.

As the news finally began to sink in Blade was lifted up off of his knee by his partner, whose eyes were ready to spill over with their liquid joy. She guided Blades body closer to her own until their chest spikes were touching and their lips mere centimeters apart.

Right before their lips connected my vision shifted once again, this time to the sight of Amber, now a Kirlia, sitting at a desk and surrounded by other students. Most of the other students were human but there were several bi-pedal pokemon like Amber. They were all listening to the teacher giving his lecture on some sort of subject matter. I could see Amber diligently listening and taking notes when needed.

The look on Ambers face was one of intrigue and the unmistakable drive to learn all that she could. Right after the teacher finished his lecture there was the unmistakable ringing of a bell, signaling the end of that class period. As Amber got up from her seat she was greeted by two humans, one with long black hair that fell to her shoulders and the other with a mix of dark brown and pale yellow. For some reason this unique coloration reminded me of a pokemon but I was unable to pin my finger on which one it might be.

Amber began chatting with them and, oddly enough, it appeared as though both girls could understand her perfectly. Perhaps they were more related to pokemon than I initially thought; it would certainly explain the one girls unique hair pigmentation. My thoughts were interrupted when a new arrival entered the scene.

From the nervous looks of everyone around the boy I figured he must have been trouble. My fears were confirmed when the boy, who easily towered over Amber and the others, extended his right hand and pushed the brown-haired girl against the wall. The girl made a sickening thud against the polished walls and my anger began to rise with what he said next to the stunned girl.

"Your dad fuck any pokemon today?"

Ambers eyes suddenly began to glow, much like mine would when my emotions got the better of me. Rather than use her psychic powers to do the boy bodily harm however, I saw Amber wave her left arm at the closest window and opening it with her psychic power. With the other arm she lifted the larger boy up off the floor and forced him outside of the open window. As he hovered in the air I couldn't help but wonder what Amber was planning to do with the boy.

What she did next made me laugh harder than I had in a long time.

She dropped the boy from his perch in the air and caused him to land in the middle of a large pond outside the school building.

Those outside the building turned to look at the now drenched boy, who was now shivering from being dunked in cold water. As I finished laughing inwardly I turned my attention back to Amber, who was helping the poor human girl to her feet.

With another wave of her left arm Amber closed a wound that the impact with the wall had created on the back of the girls head. The girl looked at Amber with tears in her eyes and embraced our daughter, those around the pair applauding Ambers courage to stand up for a friend.

* * *

 **Jessicas' POV**

I could hardly believe my eyes when I saw our third child. She resembled my beloved in so many ways but none moreso than the fact that she possessed characteristics of both human and pokemon.

She was a half-breed like Michael, except she was born one.

When I saw our son dancing with what was obviously his girlfriend I wanted to reach out and hug him. Doing so would have alerted my beloved to my presence inside of his mind however. Much like Michael did when it happened, I began to cry tears of joy when I saw Blade pull out the ultimate token of devotion to his partner.

While I was upset that my beloveds dreamstate shifted before their lips met I found solice in watching our daughter growing up to be such a smart, kind and friendly Kirlia. I couldn't help but notice how one of the human friends Amber was associating with had dark brown hair with an upper layer that was colored a pale yellow.

The unique coloring resembled that of a Lopunny, of that I was certain.

When the tall male pushed the brown-haired girl and said what he did I began to surmise that this girl must have had a father who, like Michael and myself, became intimately involved with his pokemon. This boy was nothing but a bully picking on the girl because she was, in his eyes, a half breed.

What I saw Amber do next made me giggle happily and, had this been reality, I would have hugged her with pride. I saw her heal her friends wounds and felt my heart swell with joy when I saw those around her applaud her efforts at standing up to that bully.

I felt my psychic link growing weaker due to using it for longer than needed so I carefully ended the link, primarily so I wouldn't wake my beloved up, but also to make sure I didn't cause any silly damage to my brain.

When I saw myself back in our bedroom I looked back down at my beloved, his breathing light and unrushed...

Everything I saw brought joy and good feelings...

...It was a perfect picture of a future filled with hope.

My eyes went wide upon thinking this, lowering my gaze down to my slightly swollen stomach I suddenly had an epiphany:

I knew the perfect name for our third child.

" **Hope**..."

* * *

 **Chapter 2 is up!**


	2. Putting Doubts Aside

**Authors' Note: Text coloration and style remains the same as the last chapter.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Still not a scrap to my name regarding Pokemon!**

* * *

2

 **Michaels' POV**

After everything Jessica and myself, not to mention Blade, Amber and countless others, experienced these last two months it was a blessing to open my eyes with peace of mind on my conscious. I had expected to experience more nightmares of what might have happened but, thankfully, my sleep went Undisturbed by the dark thoughts that had made it a daily occurrence inside of my mind previously.

I looked around with curiosity at the room I was in, immediately recognizing the navy blue painted walls of the master bedroom. The next thing I noticed was the lack of any physical ailments or pain in my body; having been through hell and back overpowering Walcotts twisted creations I expected to at least feel a little pain, not that I was going to complain of course.

I inspected the spike atop my head with my left arm blade, noticing the chunk that had been dislodged had been replaced. My next stop was my chest spike. I can't even begin to tell you how relieved I felt after feeling a strong and healthy pulse reverberate throughout the entire appendage. I knew there had been a few close calls with the S03 nearly connecting with the vital organ but to see it completely unscathed was nothing short of miraculous.

I carefully moved my arm blades around to make sure I had full range of motion. To my utmost satisfaction I was able to move my arms, legs, elbows and practically everything else without issue. I couldn't hide the massive grin on my face as I had to resist the urge to throw the bedsheets off of my body. I suddenly had a premonition: There was only one way I could have recovered so quickly after two brutal battles in quick succession.

Jessi must have healed me.

I immediately gathered my wits and searched the room for the love of my life. When I couldn't find her I began to panic. Had something happened to her while I was out? She was never one to leave my side, especially as of late, so her not being in bed with me caused the tiniest seed of worry to sprout within my mind.

I started branching out with my psychic powers to sense her presence and, to my ultimate relief, sensed that my beloved was in very close proximity to me. I was truly wondering if everything that had happened recently had affected my way of thinking. While it would take time to get over what had happened I couldn't believe that I didn't think to use my own powers to locate my beloved.

It was at that moment that a delightful aroma made its way into the room, one that was unmistakable and it made me very VERY hungry. Now that I thought about it, when was the last time I had ate? It had to have been while I was staying at the Ketchum residence during the whole Walcott thing...

The allure of a home-cooked meal made under ones own roof was too great a temptation to ignore so I made my way out of bed and began heading downstairs towards the kitchen.

I never even made it halfway down before I was greeted by three wonderful voices.

" **Dads' awake**!"

" **Daddys' up**!"

Apparentely my footsteps had alerted the inhabitants of the house that I was awake. The next thing I knew I was greeted by a pair of lips belonging to a Gardevoir that was perfection personified.

Not to mention said Gardevoir had a body any Gallade would kill to say belonged to them

" **My beloved.**.."

Jessicas voice, that unmistakable voice filled with longing and love, it was my sole reason for living not too long ago. I closed my eyes and eagerly accepted her lips unto my own, feeling the sheer amount of passion she was putting into the kiss. Without missing a beat I wrapped my arms around her waist and felt her bite down on my lower lip. I certainly had not expected to be greeted by such a searing embrace but I would have been a fool to utter any kind of protest.

Instead I moaned into the kiss my beloved was initiating, unable to help but notice the taste of strawberries present on her lips. I never knew Jessi to wear lipstick except for very select occasions, and all of them involved activities that would not be appropriate infront of Blade or Amber. The mere thought of where this might lead sent shivers of pleasure up and down my spine however and it took every fiber in me not to give in.

I gently pulled back before pressing my forehead against my beloveds own, making sure our spikes touched so my message would only reach the ears of my love.

 _'I want this as much as you do, believe me, Jessi, I just don't think it would be wise to continue down this expedition with them here.'_

My words had all the subtlety of a Tauros in a china shop but I knew Jessi would understand; we may have been hopelessly in love with each other but that didn't mean we let our animal instincts run wild on us.

 _'I know, my Michael...I just couldn't help but give my strong hero a kiss that showed just how much you mean to me.'_

I smiled lovingly at Jessi before hoisting her off of her feet and carrying her bridal style down the rest of the stairs. Blade and Amber followed us to the dining room table where I gently set Jessica on her feet and gave her lips a sensual kiss of my own.

 _'Now we're even_.' I teased her with a cheeky grin and a playful wink. The reaction was priceless, with her blushing deeply and having to turn around to hide her embarrassment infront of our kids.

" **I hope everyone is feeling good today because I know I am!"**

Blade and Amber looked up at me with hopeful expressions on their faces, Jessica followed suit shortly afterwards.

" **My old life, as well as the demons of my past are dead and will never be coming back to trouble us ever again. From this day forward I will be devoting all of my efforts in strengthening the bonds of our family and preparing you two for your future**." I finished my speech by pointing at Blade and Amber, both of whom nodded eagerly at my words.

I turned to look at my beloved and smiled at her look of adoration.

" **In spite of this, however, I am currentely jobless and need to find something that will allow our family to survive. Even without Walcott we must become strong to survive the perils of the world. We cannot let our guard down just because we aren't being targeted."**

Jessica ran her fingers over my shoulders and she continued where I had left off.

" **Blade, you are turning into a Gallade that anyone would want as their pokemon...and because of this I need you to avoid any contact with trainers who might try and capture you. I have no doubts that you, Amber, will face the same issues your brother will in time. You two need to be prepared to ward off anyone trying to capture you. I have my beloved with me and, since I stlll belong to your fathers mother I cannot be captured."**

I watched as our children nodded a bit more slowly than usual, obviously seeing the seriousness of the issue at hand.

" **Blade I feel as though the time has come for you to learn proper self-defense in case a trainer tries to capture you."**

 **"Mom...I already have the skills needed to protect myself, you know..."**

I held my right arm blade out infront of my sons mouth, looking him square in his eyes, eyes the same shade as my own, and explained the situation better.

" **It isn't a question of whether or not you can defend yourself, my son, it's whether or not you are strong enough to defend your family should anything happen to me."**

I turned to gaze at Jessi, seeing she shared my sentiments with a blank expression on her gorgeous face. I truly did not ever want to consider a future that saw my beloved alone without me. Still, I needed to accept that very possibility and, as such, prepare Blade to be able to handle that responsibility.

" **I have no plans on leaving your mother to take care of you and Amber alone, as well as your new sister when she is born. I need to know that I can depend on you, though, my son, should the worst case scenario happen."**

The look Blade gave me was one of both fear and reluctance. He had never been shouldered with responsibility and, as such, often made up things on the fly. This kind of thinking would not only endanger his life but that of my beloved, Amber and our third child.

That was a possibility I needed to erase utterly before it ever got to that point.

As much as I wanted to train Blade myself I knew that, should he be put in physical danger, I would be unable to follow through simply because he was my son. I needed someone to train him that did not have ties to our family but also did not have a busy schedule.

Ash would have made a perfect candidate but he was the current Champion of the Kanto region. Not only that, he was acting on our behalf with interviews and whatnot so we could stay out of the spotlight. The last thing I wanted to do was put even more on the boys plate.

That was when it dawned on me that there was someone who fit the mold I was seeking and had considerable combat training. At the same time this person would not be bothered for time nor would they have a schedule so busy they wouldn't be able to live life comfortably.

With this in mind I made a judgement call that I prayed would make Blade become a proud and fierce warrior while also leaving a more gentle part of him so he would be able to care for his future mate.

" **I have a very close friend who, I believe, can teach you the ways of close combat, as well as the proper way to handle yourself in a dangerous situation where innocent lives could hang in the balance. At the same time I feel as though this person will show you enough about the world, even more than what you've already seen, to allow you to make these decisions without regret weighing on your consciousness."**

The look Blade gave me made my heart sink. He was morbidly terrified of the idea that his actions could determine whether somebody lived or died. In retrospect I started wondering if having him and Amber present during Walcott's siege of Viridian City was a wise action. The man truly was a terror as far as humans are concerned, nevermind the fact that my son watched me battle a twisted copy of myself with more at stake than anything I would ever wish upon my own flesh and blood.

" **Blade, I'm not just talking about your mother and myself, I'm also referring to your future mate and the children you will have together. You want to be strong enough to be able to protect the ones you love. What you saw with your mother and I was something that rarely happens in this world we live in. Do not think that such a heavy burden will be placed on your shoulders anytime soon. I dare say you will never again see something like what we faced ever again in-"**

" **Dad...I know what you're gonna say and I agree! It's just..."**

" **Just what, son? You can tell me what's troubling you, you know that right?"**

Blade nodded his head but I still saw plenty of fear and doubt in his emerald green eyes.

"... **You told me awhile back that I wouldn't be able to handle even a Mightyena or a Houndoom and...you were right, I couldn't!"**

" **Son, the circumstances did not allow you time to practice on your skills or combat abilities. Considering that even I fell to those same pokemon should tell you-"**

" **You weren't a pokemon like you are now, dad! You did more as a human in that fight than I was able to do as I am now!"**

I began to feel my sons frustration and, as much as I wanted to disagree with that statement he made, I knew it was the truth.

" **Son...listen to me...you did what you could and that in itself speaks volumes about the amount of courage you possess. All you need to do is tap into that courage and, along with some combat training, you will find the strength you need to protect everything you love!"**

" **I can't protect anyone now, though, dad! I mean...I couldn't even keep mom safe when those guys destroyed the Professors home...I'm certainly not courageous enough to handle responsibility...I didn't even try to help you or mom during that fight...If all I can do is sit by and watch others do the fighting than my courage doesn't amount to-"**

I grabbed Blades' helmet spike and tugged at it...hard. The reaction was immediate; Blade fell to his knees and let out a whimper of discomfort.

" **Alright, son, I understand that you're upset at yourself and that you don't feel like you'll amount to anything. You may be right; maybe your best isn't even worth mentioning! Maybe you should stay on the sidelines and let others get their blood to spill while you watch like a coward!"**

I felt a strong psychic pull on my body but I fought through it; Blade needed to know that his line of thinking was pathetic and would garner no sympathy from the one who would be training and teaching him.

" **YOU may think that way but, Arceus be damned, as long as I draw breath you will NEVER think like that, talk like that or act like that again! You are a Kramer and you possess more potential than any other Gallade out there! As your father it is my duty to see you grow into a strong, courageous and intelligent Gallade! Your mother and I went through hell and back to make sure our family survived, and if you think I'm going to let my own flesh and blood see themselves in a lesser light because of what they can't do now..."**

I failed to notice I had forced my other arm blade out to its maximum length but fear-filled eyes brought me back to reality.

"... **You are far more powerful than you give yourself credit for, son...you just haven't tapped into that power yet, but it is nevertheless there!"**

" **How do you know I'm not just an average Gal-"**

I brought my arm blade infront of my sons face and have him the most intimidating glare that I could.

" **How are you ever going to beat me if you continue to think less of yourself, boy?"**

Those in the room knew how rarely I used to phrase "boy" when talking to Blade; it was a derogatory phrase that belittled him and he knew it. I only used this word when Blade was doing something self-destructive. I knew he would understand and change his line of thinking.

"... **Alright, let's say I agree to train with this friend of yours...how do you know he is any good?"**

" **The one who will be teaching you...is the same one who taught me fifteen years ago...he will teach you how to tap into your strength, but if you think he's going to take it easy on you simply because you're my son then think again."**

" **D-Dad...?"**

Blade had the voice of someone on the verge of breaking and, for a moment, I feared as though I went way overboard with him. Perhaps Jessi could sense where my emotions were leading towards and tried to stop me before it got to this point.

My concerns were for nothing though, as I felt Blade wiggle himself out of the hold I had on his helmet spike and sport that characteristic smug grin he had whenever he was about to spar with me.

" **Yes, son?"**

The fear that clouder his form form had vanished completely, as had any tears before they got a chance to leave Blades eyes. It was a sight that comforted me immensely. The last thing I wanted to do was have to explain myself to Jessi and Amber about why I made Blade cry.

" **This guy...is he stronger than you?"**

Now THAT sounded more like the son I knew and raised all these years.

" **You have to find out for yourself, son."**

* * *

 **Unknown POV**

I could feel the ebb and flow of the worlds energy all around me, even as I was assaulted by blinding rain. The physical distractions were nothing short of mundane, yet even as I meditated above the Viridian river I could not help but feel something pulling on my consciousness.

It was a gentle pull but one filled with much urgency, I could tell. In a way the source of the outside entity felt oddly familiar, as though I had met the person behind the aura that was now calling for my undivided attention. My own master watched my progress with unwavering eyes, eyes that had experienced much in their travels. They belonged to someone who could stand to-to-toe with almost anyone and emerge the victor.

My master could also feel the pull of the aura and I could feel a mental link form with them.

'It seems he has made a much faster recovery than we anticipated. Not that I'm complaining of course.'

 _'I am not that surprised, Master, as I was the one who trained him all those years ago...alas I feel old talking about things that happened fifteen years ago...'_

'Heh, I know for a fact that most pokemon would never even dream of standing toe to toe with you. He is one of the only ones I think could best you in a one-on-one duel.'

' _If that is the case then why does his aura emirate such urgency? I pray to Arceus that that man has not escaped.'_

'Highly doubtful, friend, the island off of Cinnabar is infested with Sharpedo and the island itself is over one hundred feet above the surface of the water. That man will either stay there until his days on this planet are over or he tries to escape and becomes fish bait for the Sharpedo.'

 _'Even so...that he would be calling for me so soon after the battle...it has me worried...'_

'Then why don't you go see what he wants yourself?'

I couldn't argue with that logic; if he was in danger then it would be most logical to go to him to see what was wrong. Then again he wasn't the same weak-minded individual from fifteen years ago. No, he was a strong man with a family that meant more to him than life itself. It was the one thing that had eluded me for many years until the Master took me under his wing.

In that regard I couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of jealousy for my pupils success.

 _'Maybe I will...after all, I wouldn't mind catching up for old times sake.'_

'Just don't go too hard on him, Storm, I wouldn't forgive myself if I knowingly let you cause bodily harm to the hero of Viridian City.'

I turned to regard my master with a smirk before dashing away with Extremespeed.

* * *

 **Michaels POV**

I was beginning to second-guess myself on account of the nagging apprehension the look on Blades face left on my psyche. Surely I was not overstepping my boundries as a father, right? As I stared at the mid-afternoon sky I could hear the sound of wind in the distance, followed by what sounded like pieces of bark being stripped right off of a tree.

' _He's here...'_

The wind was beginning to howl now and the sound of trees being felled was clearly audible even to someone not listening for it. Acting on a premonition I took three steps to the left and sat down cross-legged on the soft grass beneath me. Taking a meditative posture I closed my eyes and allowed the aura that resided within me to guide my senses in ways that relying on the senses themselves couldn't do.

I saw a figure moving through the shadows now, one look at the top of their head gave me all the evidence I needed that this was who I requested to see. As the wind grew to a fierce gale in strength I stood back on my own two feet and held my arms out infront of my body, ready to counter anything hostile that might come my way.

My preparations were not for naught either.

Using my aura to guide my actions I ducked low just as an iron fist sailed over my head. I followed through by doing a quick front flip, seeing an iron-coated leg pass underneath me harmlessly.

With my opponents first attack a wash I reached forward with my left arm blade and cut the ground two inches deep to anchor my body's momentum while my other arm blade extended out with my elbow pivoting at a complete ninety-degree angle infront of my body.

The blade connected with, to the naked eye, hard skin but I knew better.

Before my right blade had even finished its backwards momentum I dug my heels into the ground and pulled my left blade out of the dirt and arched my body like a vaulter would. A spiked paw barely missed connecting with my cheekbone and I finished my body's rotation by swinging my right blade in a downward arc to stab the assailant in the center of their back.

My blade embedded itself into my attackers spine and I grinned as their body faded into nothingness.

I heard applause coming from my right.

" **I see you have not neglected your training, Michael. I am extremely pleased to see you are stronger than even when you fought against that madman."**

I turned to face my adversary, who was none other than the one who trained me all those years ago.

" **Thank you, sensei, and it is so good to see you again."**

The Lucario, named Storm, returned the gesture of respect by bowing with his paws pressed together. I returned the gesture in kind, my eyes never leaving my senseis own. With our unusual greeting said and done I knew it was now or never to explain my reasoning for calling him here.

" **Sensei, you know how greatly I respect you and everything you have done to make this world a better place, not just for me but the people and pokemon that inhabit it. I ask for your forgiveness if my request is beneath you or you feel I should be the one to do this, but-"**

" **It's your son, is it not? You have nothing to fear from me. I must ask you this simple question, however..."**

I stood with my arms crossed and gave an affirmative nod, both to the first and latter portion of Storms question.

" **What could I possibly teach your son that you, yourself, can not?"**

 **"It is as I told him myself, Sensei, I belive you can teach Blade the ways of being a Gallade without family ties impeding your judgement with his training. I need to know that, should anything happen to me, Jessi and Amber and our third child will be safe under Blades courage, committment and strength."**

Storm crossed his paws apprehensively but gave a courteous nod nonetheless.

" **This world we live in...while I doubt the likes of Walcott will be seen again in our lifetime, I would rather not risk it considering all that my family means to me. You were the one who taught me how to fight against this world and I could ask this of nobody else but you, Sensei!"**

I fell to one knee and bowed my head in subservience to Storm. In spite of how strong I had become it was only because of the Lucario standing before me that I became what I am today. My words carried no hints of subtlety or doubt; I was willing to entrust my only son with my teacher.

" **What if your son is not up for the task?"**

 **"He is a Kramer, first and foremost, Sensei. A Kramer does not quit even if the odds are stacked against him. A Kramer does not show fear or cowardice even in the face of overwhelming adversity. A Kramer NEVER abandons his family and I'll be damned if Blade doesn't follow tradition!"**

" **How do you know that I am up to the task?"**

I was truly stumped on that question, even though I knew it was coming before Storm even arrived.

" **Listen, Michael..**." I felt Storm place his left paw on my head and apply a small amount of pressure. While not uncomfortable to me it had caused noticeable discomfort with my son. " **I am not the same pokemon I was fifteen years ago. I age just like you do, like your mate and your family. My Master is not exempt from the hands of time that govern all things..."**

With determination I looked up, my eyes boring a hole right through Storms own endless pitch-black depths.

" **Are you making excuses, Sensei?"**

The grip on my helmet spike grew more burdensome. In spite of this I refused to allow this weakness to dictate my words or my actions.

" **Say that I am up to the task...how far should I go with training your son? How badly do you want his body to bleed and how much do you want him to curse your name for ever putting him up to what I would put him through? I will not show any mercy to your son, Michael, are you prepared to face the fact that your son may never be the same again?"**

For the first time since I saw my beloved in her corrupted state I felt a hint of fear.

Not from me but from Storm.

" **I think you underestimate Blades' resolve, Sensei...you said the exact thing about me when we trained together. To question his resolve would be the same as questioning the resolve of me, my beloved...even your Master."** I stood up and pushed Storms paw away from the spike stop my helmet and narrowed my eyes at him. " **I never made excuses, neither has Jessi or Amber. That isn't something you can just teach...it has to be in you from the onset. Blade has this resolve...he just hasn't found it yet."**

Storm lowered his head in deep thought, I could hear him groaning and a few curses leave his lips.

" **You may be right...but what will you do if that resolve is nowhere to be found?"**

" **If it comes to that, so be it. I have absolute faith in my sons abilities, I just need you to help awaken them, Sensei."**

I saw Storm close his eyes in deep thought once more before looking at me with eyes a mix of joy and apprehension.

" **Very well, I will do what I can to show your son his true strength."**

I couldn't hide my own smile as I reached out to embrace a Storm but, after seeing his confused stare, pulled back and simply bowed out of respect.

" **I must ask you, Michael...what are your plans as far as providing for your family while your son trains with me?"**

" **While I have only just started thinking about this a few hours ago I'm sure I could find some work that an able-bodied half-breed could handle."**

Storm merely smirked at my response and pulled a piece of paper from somewhere on his person and handed it to me.

" **Have you considered entering the World Pokemon Mixed Martial-Arts Tournament?"**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 will be coming soon!**


	3. Past, Present and Future

**A/N: Fixed a rather silly error on my part: Mr. Goodell is now properly Mr. Goodshow.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Never have and never will own Pokemon.**

* * *

3

 **Jessicas' POV**

" **Mixed Martial-Arts?!"**

I couldn't believe what I heard my beloved just say; he was willing to go through more brutal pain to provide for our family?

" **Storm said I have the qualifications and he would even have the Champion of Kanto himself put in a recommendation for me. The tournament will be taking place in three weeks in Luminose City."**

I clutched my chest spike with apprehension, the mere thought of Michael stepping inside a cage with hundreds upon hundreds of raging trainers crying for blood to spill did not sit well with me. Such a barbaric way of fighting would do nothing but shorten the life of my beloved.

As such I wanted to try and convince Michael that this wasn't the correct choice.

" **Please, Michael, you have so much more potential in you than just as a fighter. I know there are plenty of jobs out there for you to make lots of money that wouldn't require you to suffer even a fraction of what you'd endure in a PMMA ring."**

My beloved looked at me with sad eyes, he knew how much I hated it when he played this card.

" **Think about it, Jessi, I can't just go out and get a job that requires personal information...Michael Kramer is registered as a human and we agreed to keep my past life out of the media. If I put in my human information its going to raise a lot of eyebrows. I would like to keep us away from unwanted attention...even if that attention seems to find us..."**

" **Michael**..."

" **Besides, all of the participants are monitored closely by trained pokemon center nurses standing ringside; if one of the fighters vitals reach unhealthy levels they will call the match. As far as Storm knows there has yet to be a single life lost in the PMMA arena. As an added bonus, for me specifically, my real name is not required since I would be a combatant. Not only would I remain annonymous but my health and well being won't be in jeopardy."**

I was about to utter another protest but Michael wasn't finished just yet.

" **The tournament is only going to last for a few months during the year and the payout is enough to cover our living expenses which, by the way, is still being fronted by my father. Dad is getting up there in age, though, so I can't allow him to continue fronting not only himself but you, me and the kids as well."**

It was only because of recent changes in the wording of Kanto Residential Law that Pokemon could reside inside a home without any human inhabitant currentely living in it. This was provided that a human was currentely paying the mortgage on a monthly basis. Michaels' father had agreed to help his son but only on the condition that he would front the bill himself at some point.

Because of this stipulation my beloved and our two, soon to be three, children have been able to live peacefully without worrying about where we would sleep at night. If Michael were to get involved in the PMMA and succeed at the highest level the payout would be large enough for us to pay his father back with plenty of interest. It seemed like a win-win situation but I still had my doubts.

It wasn't that I doubted my beloveds combat skills, far from that actually. What concerned me more than anything was the fact that our financial situation wasn't going to get any better for at least three more weeks, the time before the tournament actually starts. Would my beloved be able to mentally prepare himself in such a short timeframe knowing that this has to work no matter what?

There was also the question of whether Michael could do this for a living. My beloved and I weren't getting any younger and I knew that had to have been weighing on his mind too. What will happen after the PMMA is gone? Where will our money come from after that? What about education for Amber and Hope? There were so many questions to answer yet nothing in the way of an answer was readily available.

I felt a hand on my right shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts. I saw the most comforting emerald green possible, the eyes of my beloved. I suddenly thought about the last twenty years, even before Walcott turned the Kanto region upside-down. Through everything, from when Michael and I first confessed our love, to this moment in time. We have been able to see things through with our bond intact and, it seemed, stronger than before. With that comforting reminder came a breath I didn't even know I had been holding.

" **I won't let our family fall, not when our family is what kept me going for the last twenty years, Jessi. You said it yourself; our bond is forever...eternal..."** I felt him place his other hand on the opposite shoulder and saw a smile so full of joy it should have been preserved for all eternity. " **There is nothing...nothing...that can bring us down. Come hell or Kyogre-fueled floods, I will keep our family going strong."**

He always knew what to say to me, even when he himself was feeling the pain of the unknown. He didn't have answers- he created them. This same Gallade, who had lived such a cruel and lonely early life as a human, was living without the fear of solitude baring down on him.

He has never let go of responsibility nor did he allow his shortcomings to break him. He could do anything he put his mind to even when everything around him spoke otherwise. That 'never quit' attitude was why I fell in love with him in the first place...

Its why I love him more and more each and every day.

With a gentle sigh I leaned into Michaels' chest, cooing at the feeling of our spikes touching once again.

' _Promise me something, my beloved...'_

I felt a gentle hand tilt my chin up until I was facing those emerald green eyes, eyes full of love for me and me alone.

' _Anything, just name it, Jessi'_

I reached out with both of my hands and cupped his cheeks tenderly, pulling him into a slow but sensual kiss. Michael returned my love in kind, not rushing it whatsoever, letting the moment last as long as it could. When we finally had to part for air I continued where I left off.

' _Promise me...'_

* * *

 **Location: Indigo Plateau- Main Conference Room**

 **Ashs' POV**

The air in the room was so tense you could cut it with a knife.

While this was about as cliche as it got when referring to a volatile situation it summed up the crisis at-hand rather well. I turned to glance at Mr. Goodshow who, for all intents and purposes, was looking more frail by the minute. The Walcott debacle really put into question any authority he had in the Pokemon League. His inability to do anything about it only damned him further.

What we faced now could be more serious than Walcott.

To my right was Gary, Misty, Lance, Cynthia and Professor Oak. On the other side was Mr. Goodshow, Diantha, Steven, Iris and Max Maple.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice..." All eyes turned to Mr. Goodshow as he began the meeting. "By now I'm sure you all have heard about the criminal known as Sir Preston Walcott and the damage he caused to the Kanto region. My reason for gathering you, the most respected and admired trainers and professors, is to decide what our course of action should be on numerous issues at hand following his attack..."

Mr. Goodshow turned to face me and gave a somber nod with his balding head.

"As Mr. Goodshow just explained there are a lot of new issues that need to be settled before the next Gym Leaders convention in the winter of this year. Our first priority needs to be the rebuilding of Viridian City and, if possible, the restoration of its adjacent forest which had been just as much a staple of the Kanto region as the city itself."

I looked over at Steven and Iris before continuing.

"What's the status of the demolition and deforesting crews from the Hoenn and Unova regions? Have they departed for Kanto yet?"

Steven nodded his head slowly, a soft groan leaving his lips in the process. "I have had to work overtime with our own board meetings and whatnot but, baring any weather delays, the help from Hoenn should arrive in no less than forty-eight hours. I would assist with the rebuilding myself but, as you stated already, our own Gym Leaders meeting is set to take place in the winter."

"I cannot ask for anything more if that is the case then, Steven. While I know that this has been a very stressful and quite unexpected burden to place on your shoulders, I assure you that what you are doing will help more people and pokemon than you could ever imagine."

"It is my pleasure, Ash."

I gave a quick nod to the Hoenn region Champion before turning to Iris. She, unfortunately, had a much less enthusiastic attitude than Steven did.

"I have talked to the Unova Committee, as well as explained the situation more times than I care to mention. Both feel as though you are not doing enough as the Champion of the Kanto region and that was why this incident happened in the first place."

I couldn't help but raise a brow at this revelation but urged Iris to continue.

"While you may have only been Champion of this region for a little over a year there are still other regions that have accomplished more in less time than Kanto has in almost twice that timeframe. While I do not share all of the bitter sentiments from my region I do agree that I feel as though you are not taking your position seriously enough and that could-"

"Should I expect any help from the Unova region or not, Iris?" My interruption must have startled her because Iris' violet colored eyes were wider than I had ever seen them. "Your sentiments, as well as those of the Unova region and the Unova Board of Trustees, are duly noted. Those sentiments, however, are not going to produce any progress as far as Kanto's' recovery is concerned."

I felt Pikachu stir from beneath the table and climb atop my left shoulder as I continued.

"My being Champion of this region has not escaped my mind, I assure you, Iris. I knew the duties I would be in charge of and I still readily accept those duties and have no intention of backing out of them. As I stated earlier this morning in front of local and national media outlets...my goal is to have Viridian City rebuilt and the adjacent forest in the stage of re growth before the next Gym Leaders convention. I need to make sure Kanto is fully prepared for the next batch of up-and-coming trainers a month after said convention. If the gym is not ready before the Kanto Pokemon League Challenge begins in five months time we will lose our eligibility to host tournaments until the preparations are complete."

I narrowed my eyes at the Unova representative before finishing my thoughts on what she had said.

"I am not asking for the entire work force of Unova, Iris, I am asking for a few professionally licensed gym contractors to work with the ones here in Kanto. The reasoning behind this is simple: If someone does try something on the scale that Walcott achieved then all of the efforts spent rebuilding will have been utterly wasted. Unova has some of the brightest architects from all four corners of the globe. I need those minds over here to make sure the new gym is prepared to handle something on the scale of an attack from a legendary Pokemon."

Iris gave me blank stare and, for a brief moment, I contemplated whether bringing her here was the best choice. Her response practically floored me into next week however.

"It sounds like you really can't handle the pressures being a Champion entails, Ash Ketchum. I cannot guarantee you any help but I will continue to try and aid you...against my better judgement..." The last part was said so quietly she probably thought no one had heard it. I did however but, for the time being, I took her response as a definitive "NO"

I was prepared to talk to the Kalos region Champion, Dianthia, when the voice of a fiery redhead made itself known.

"Listen here, Miss Princess, neither you or anyone else in Unova witnessed first-hand what happened these last few weeks. The threat we had to deal with took the combined efforts of the Kanto Elite Four as well as Ash, the current Champion. We faced a form of weaponry never seen in history- pokemon corrupted and altered both physically and genetically."

I knew better than to interrupt Misty when she really got going; it would all play itself out...eventually...

"Team Plasma may have been bad but what Walcott was doing...it changed how I viewed many things." The self-proclaimed 'Water-Pokemon expert' began to lower her voice, an action I don't think anyone in the room was expecting. "...I know pokemon have emotions like we do...heck, everyone knows that much at least. To see the purity of a pokemon literally thrown out like a piece of garbage in the blink of an eye...that goes beyond anything we've ever witnessed before. Even Team Rocket, while they did experiment on numerous pokemon, it was never done to make them hate humans or to alter them in such a way that death was the only salvation for them."

Mistys' hands were balled up into fists and I could practically feel her rage radiating from her body.

"I used to think that no human could be capable of such horrific acts, until now...while we, as trainers, have the ultimate say when it comes to pokemon, we still have an equal amount of responsibility in making sure our decisions are morally acceptable. Taking a Pokemons life is no different than taking a human life in my eyes."

I watched as tears started flowing down Mistys' face, who gave me another somber glance before she continued.

"What would you do if your pokemon, the pokemon you grew up with, experienced life with and shared wonderful moments with, suddenly hated you with every fiber of its being? What if that same pokemon you loved with all your heart and soul suddenly wanted to kill you?"

Iris was speechless at the moment, her mouth hanging open slightly at the raw emotion pouring from Mistys' words.

"What if you...had to put that pokemon down because it had been brainwashed so badly that it couldn't even process rational thoughts? _THAT_ is what we have had to deal with... _THAT_ is why Ash is asking for help...this goes above and beyond _ANY_ of our knowledge! I'm pretty certain it goes beyond _YOUR_ knowledge as well, Miss Princess!"

As her voice rose in volume so did Iris' temper. I knew things were about to surpass the boiling point and an interjection needed to happen now.

"-us what _YOU_ would have done, since you and the rest of Unova think-"

"Misty! That. Is. Enough!"

"I wasn't talking to _you_ , KETCHUM! I'm trying to defend your honor and-"

"Misty...enough...please..."

I saw Mistys aquamarine eyes shimmering with her tears and, while I had a sudden urge to comfort my friend of six years, I had to remain professional.

"If you plan on helping us then I need to know very soon, Iris. As you can see I still have many more people to talk to, many more interviews to answer...I could go on and on..." I saw Misty sit back down with a hurtful expression on her face out of the corner of my vision. I would definitely have to talk to her later about her outburst, regardless of her reasoning. "I have plenty more to discuss in this meeting as well but, given what has just happened, I feel that some fresh air might do us all a little justice. Mr. Goodshow?"

The Chairman of the Pokemon League, while considerably higher in authority regarding these matters, answered my question with a somber nod. It wasn't that Goodshow didn't have the answers, but more along the lines of I knew a better way to get those answers across.

After all, I witnessed the horrors of that man firsthand...

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a weight lift from my shoulder. Apparentely Pikachu wanted to spend a few moments with Misty, sensing her distraught state of emotions.

One by one the room began to empty until it was just Goodshow, Misty and myself left in the room with Pikachu getting the area behind his ears scratched by the former.

"Mr. Goodshow, are there any other contacts you know of that could be of assistance with the rebuilding of the gym in Viridian? If help isn't coming from Unova, and I strongly suspect that it isn't, there is a strong likelihood that Kanto may have to forfeit a year of tournament eligibility due to not having eight fully functioning gyms."

The Chairman of the Pokemon League shook his head sadly, causing my heart to sink into the pit of my stomach. Even missing out on a single year of eligibility would hit Kanto hard financially. Without the money from the League, the tournament and advertisements the region would be in the red for many years to come.

I could not allow that to happen on my watch.

"I don't care what it takes, we cannot afford to lose our tournament eligibility!"

I gave a somber nod to Mr. Goodshow, watching as he stood up and made his way out of the room, leaving just me and Misty who was entertaining Pikachu.

"Misty-"

"Don't worry about it, Ash. I know you have your reasons for what you did...it's just..."

I stood up from my chair and made my way over towards the youngest of the Waterflower sisters, trying to think of the right words to say to her.

"I'm sorry..."

My response seemed to genuinely surprise Misty, who stopped scratching Pikachus ears to look my way with curiosity in her eyes. "For what?"

"For...not thanking you when you stood up to Iris..."

For the faintest of moments I was expecting some sort of backlash akin to " _NOW_ you say that after embarrassing me infront of everyone?!" What I heard instead was a pleased giggle leave Mistys' lips.

"Oh, Ash, sometimes you still manage to surprise me, you know?" I couldn't help but wonder what she meant by that as she continued on. "When I first met you...well, _fished_ you out of the lake six years ago, I thought you were the most reckless and uncaring person in the world. When you lost your first gym battle to Surge, I thought you were going to cry like a child but..."

It was at that moment I saw a gleam in Mistys' eyes.

"...Instead, I saw a young boy concerned over the well-being of his pokemon. I saw a young boy who, when faced with the choice of taking the easy road and evolving his pokemon so he could win, decided to listen to the wishes of his Pokemon instead."

I wanted to question why she was bringing this up now, but decided to let Misty finish.

"When you lost to Ritchie in the Pokemon League because of Charizard being disobedient I saw a young boy who, even though he lost in a manner that would haunt most trainers for the rest of their lives, pressed on and even managed to open that Pokemons heart to him over time. .."

I saw another batch of tears forming in Mistys eyes, not even noticing when Pikachu perched himself back on my shoulder.

"When you beat the previously undefeated Orange Island Champion, Drake, in a full six-on-six match...I saw a young boy who, despite everyone saying it wasn't possible, prevailed and proved the naysayers wrong..."

Prior to last year, as well as before the Battle Frontier, the Orange Island Invitational had been the only achievement I could lean on. It helped me sleep better, but I wasn't satisfied...not when a certain rival had me beat...

As if sensing where my thoughts had wandered to, Misty continued.

"There have been times when you fought someone that always seemed to best you in every way...but that never stopped you from trying even harder than before to beat them..."

'My battle with Gary...'

"...You were down to your last pokemon, the very pokemon you won over after trying for so long to get to open up to you...Charizard beat not just one or two pokemon, but three...by himself and the last being against a clear type-disadvantage for you. Even though it looked like you would be second-fiddle to Gary yet again...you never gave up. Do you understand what I'm getting at, Ash? Each defeat made you stronger than you were previously...you always pushed yourself to prevail, and that...that is why you are a Champion, Ash."

Had I heard this conversation six years ago you would have been hard-pressed to get me to understand the deeper meaning hidden in Mistys speech. With a more energetic nod I responded in kind as memories of my championship battle came rushing back to me...

"It still feels like I'm living a dream...but the memories of my battle with Derrick are too vivid to have been fake..."

* * *

 **Flashback- One Year Ago. Indigo Plateau Pokemon League Championship Final.**

"Infernape, Fire Punch, go!"

"Dodge it, and use Extasensory!"

I watched as Derricks Roserade deftly side-stepped Infernapes attack and, using the red and blue rose petals that comprised its hands, sent a strong psychic wave at its opponent.

No command I issued would have kept the attack from landing and I watched as Infernape was tossed around the air, slammed into the ground and made to move like a puppet on strings, completely helpless.

I went to reach for Infernapes pokeball to return him but the excessive manipulation from Roserades Extrasensory attack kept causing the beam to miss it's intended target. The situation wasnt helped by the fact that Infernape was already very weak after fighting two other pokemon of Derricks. Recalling him now would only give provide a very brief respite.

That was when I was hit with inspiration.

"Infernape, use Agility to escape Extrasensorys range!"

The command took some time to process due to the jamming psychic waves but a green glow surrounded Infernape and suddenly his body was being propelled at nearly double the speed it was prior. Derricks Roserade, while powerful, had nowhere near the mental strength needed to continue the attack from a long range.

Once Inferape had reached a considerable distance from Derricks Roserade the waves of psychic energy lost their connection to Infernape.

This was my chance, I would NOT slip up this time around!

"Infernape, use Flare Blitz and go full power!"

"Roserade, dodge it!"

I knew, even with its above average reflexes, Roserade would not get by unscathed by a full-power Flare Blitz. My assumption was tested as Infernape, while not directly connecting with its target, gave off enough heat from his body to severely scorch Roserade if the attack landed even remotely close to Roserade, who was weak to Fire-type abilities. A brilliant flash of white light heralded a searing explosion of heat, the battlefield now completely hidden by the cloud of billowing smoke rising from the center of the arena.

As the announcer beamed his enthusiasm to the rest of the stadium my mind went back to the battle I had with Paul in the Sinnoh Quarterfinal match. Infernape was the very pokemon I used to beat him. Would this reach the same conclusion.

The smoke began to clear and two pokemon were on their backs and unresponsive. All eyes then turned to the referee, who was making sure his result was certain...

"Both Roserade and Infernape are unable to battle! This battle is a draw!"

I looked over at Derrick who, with pokeball already in hand, recalled Roserade and gave the ball a quick kiss. I, too, recalled my pokemon and whispered words of encouragement to Infernape for a job well done.

"Since both trainers have run out of pokemon we will take a short two-minute recess to allow time for both trainers to select a single pokemon for a Sudden Death Elimination Match to determine who will be the Kanto Pokemon League Champion!"

This was a newly added rule in the Pokemon League that, should both trainers, in a six-on-six match, lose their final pokemon simultaneously then, rather than calling the match a draw, the trainers would be allowed to use one pokemon from the Pokemon Storage System. This only applied to Championship matches, where a winner HAD to be decided. The first pokemon to fall and not respond to its trainers call would be eliminated and the other declared the winner.

In all the years of Pokemon battles being broadcasted this would be the first time a winner would be decided in Sudden Death. In six years of pokemon bating I had put forth, I had never been closer to being crowned Pokemon League Champion than at this very moment...

'Closer than my battle with Ritchie...'

'Closer than my battle with Harrison...'

'Closer than my battle with Tobias...'

The last one still left a bitter taste in my mouth as Tobias more than likely had a full team of legendary Pokemon. It was only after he had been crowned Sinnoh League Champion that the rules were changed so that a maximum of one legendary Pokemon was allowed in Tournament matches on a trainers team. While it did me no good now, I at least knew what to expect this time around...That this was not going to turn out like my battle against Tobias...

...I was fully prepared to take advantage of the rule, taking a step outside of my normal routine and using a pokemon powner ful enough to stand up to a legendary in a one-on-one fight...one as precious as Pikachu...one that would push me through to my destiny...

'...I'm so close...'

...so close to putting those demons behind me for good...to put away the title of "Choker"

This _WAS_ my moment! This _WAS_ my time! This time, I would _NOT_ be denied! My dream was one battle from being fulfilled...or crushed once again for all to see...

'No! _THIS_...'

I stared at my Pokedex and scanned through my choices.

' _THIS_ is Ash Ketchums moment! Charizard...Blaziken...Darkrai...they were all put there to make me stronger...strong enough for this moment...'

I made my selection.

'This moment...'

I watched as the pokeball materialized and slid down the withdrawl slot of the Pokdex. As I grabbed the minature pokeball and closed my eyes, uttering my thanks to the one pokemon I had formed an Eternal Bond with...

' _OUR_ moment...'

...I enlarged the ball in my hand just as the referee raised both his flags in the air...

"Championship Sudden Death Bout...BEGIN!"

...Derrick threw his pokeball at the same time I did...

"Go, Latios!"

"Go, Latias!"

...I _wasn't_ going to fail again!

The announcer, much like nearly everyone in the packed stadium, was in shock over seeing the two combatants on the field. I couldn't really blame Derricks look of shock either; he probably had no idea I had a legendary Pokemon, never mind that pokemon was the other half of the Eon Dragon duo, Latias.

The Latios before my eyes was staring right at Latias, her own honey-colored eyes meeting the formers with equal intensity. The two Pokemon, while considered to be inseperable partners in theory, put all such pretense aside in this one moment. Right now it was legendary against legendary, Eon against Eon with destiny hanging in the balance.

During the palpable tension that had gripped the stadium and its denizens I had opened my mind to Latias who, in turn, allowed me to see the world through her eyes. This invisible connection was what I considered to be the ultimate proof of the bond I shared with Latias. It was proof that humans and pokemon had the capacity to love one another and live life as partners...together.

'Latias...I just want to say, no matter what the outcome of this battle may be, the love I have for you will never change. While being crowned Champion is my ultimate goal, I will not risk your well-being to get it.'

I saw Latias turn to face me before nodding her head with enthusiasm before returning her attention to her opponent.

"Latios, Dragon Pulse!"

The legendary blue Eon opened its mouth and began gathering energy, which began to condense into a multi-colored orb of refracting light. After a few seconds of gathering strength the mass of energy was discharged into multiple beams, each taking on the shape of a dragons head.

'He isn't wasting any time, Latias. Dodge it and use Mist Ball.'

' _Right away, Ash!'_

Latias' voice radiated confidence as she hovered in the air and tried to gauge the best path to take in order to dodge the oncoming attack. With her psychic link I could see the swirling, twisting and chaotic patterns Latios' attack was taking and used this to my advantage.

'Left, under and over!'

My command was sent mentally, so the look on Derricks face was priceless when Latias gracefully maneuvered through the powerful Dragon-type attack without a scratch on her pristine down-like body and I had not once moved my lips.

When the last pulse missed Latias I felt power begin to rise from deep within her core. Thanks to our linked minds I was able to feel everything she did; to be blunt it was still an experience I was getting used to. When energy began building from the tips of her claws I felt the same sensation, albeit felt more like an unseen force prickling my fingers.

What materialized from her claws had taken the shape of a swirling mass of clouds, wind and condensation. These unruly elements seemed to be fighting for dominance as they were compressed into a ball about the size of a grapefruit. Before she released the attack I could feel Latias redirecting and organizing the elements within the orb until it took on an airy appearance. While the attack now looked as though it was considerably weaker than when it first appeared I already knew better than to let that deception fool me.

Once the preparations were finished I watched as Latias threw the ball of energy at Latios.

While the attack was slow in development its speed was on the other end of the spectrum. Derrick did not even catch a glimpse of the attack after it had left Latias' claws; There was no way Latios would be able to dodge it at that speed either.

The moment the ball of energy connected with its target a rapidly expanding cloud of mist began to cover the battlefield. While the attack may not have done much damage, due to it being the same type as the legendary Eon, it still served its purpose perfectly.

Now was the time to reap the benefits.

'Latias, use Ice Beam to freeze the mist.'

' _Yes, Ash!_ '

Again, that same immense power welled up within my very being and took the shape of a ball of ice. Deftly I watched through the eyes of Latias as she bent the attack to her will before letting the power loose from her outstretched claws.

As the beam of ice connected with the endless mist covering the stadium a fridged chill overtook the area. Those in their seats huddled close to one another in order to stay warm while the one closest to the mist, specifically Latios, became encased in a solid block of ice.

Most pokemon would be down for the count after receiving an attack like that but Latios was an Eon Dragon; I had a feeling he wouldn't be done in that easily. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw the ice start cracking almost as soon as it had formed.

Before Latios had even escaped the ice Derrick made his move.

"Latios, Dazzling Gleam!"

'Look away from it, Latias!'

I could hear Latias groan as light began reflecting off of Latios' eyes, the gleam rapidly expanding in size until it covered our half of the stadium. Due to the mind link, I was forced to avert my gaze as well to avoid feeling the effects of the dangerous Fairy-type attack. I tried coming up with a quick counter but Derrick beat me to it.

"Thunderbolt, Latios!"

Due to the blinding effects of Dazzling Gleam neither Latias or I had enough time to avoid a nearly unseeable attack until it was too late.

While Latios' Thunderbolt wasn't as powerful as Pikachus was, it still packed enough of a punch to cause Latias to whimper in discomfort. Having been on the receiving end of many electric attacks from Pikachu the numbing sensation that coursed through me was not completely unexpected...

...The real problem came after...

I couldnt feel my legs or my arms...hell, for that matter, I couldn't really feel anything in my body.

'La...tias...'

 _'Ash...I...can't move...!'_

In a moment of sheer stupidity on my part, I had neglected to consider that any status effects that hit Latias could also affect me due to the link we shared. Not only was Latias completely paralyzed but I couldn't move my body either. To make matters worse, I couldn't see what was going on due to my left arm still covering my eyes from the Dazzling Gleam attack.

In short, I was royally screwed.

"Folks, it seems as though that Thunderbolt may have hit Ash in addition to Latias! What a terrible turn of events!" The announcer blared over the speakers, the groans of the crowd heralding what suddenly became crystal clear to me.

"Dragon Pulse, Latios!"

I had to find a way out of this...

'Move...! GHHN! D-DAMN IT...!...MOVE!' I screamed over and over mentally, my agony only amplified when I felt Latias trying her best to get out of the way of the impending attack. 'Lat...ias!'

 _'A...sh...NNYGH! I...I can't...!'_

I couldn't see directly infront of my face due to my arm still being in the way but I saw the tell-tale hue of numerous colors shifting in the early sunset. There was still time, but to do what about this situation I wasn't sure. I couldn't let it end like this; I was this close to my dream becoming reality! I may never get another shot like this again!

'La...tias!...use...'

The entire stadium shook as Latios' Dragon Pulse attack was unleashed, the innumerable colors of chaotic light coming at us with draconian fury in their wake.

"PSYCHO...SHIFT!" I screamed with all the energy I could muster as the deadly Dragon-type attack filled my vision.

I couldn't fathom a guess as to what would happen when I issued the command to use Psycho Shift. I had never used it before and I had never seen it used in battle. What I did know was that it supposedly transferred status conditions from the user to its target. Faced with certain defeat, it truly was my only hope of escaping this attack with Latias still conscious.

When I could hear the roar of Latios' attack breathing down my neck I closed my eyes, resigned to my fate...

' _Ash_!...'

 _An explosion..._

' _Hang on, Ash!'_

 _A feeling of weightlessness..._

' _Ash_?'

 _The crowd going crazy below..._

'...Below?'

' _Ash! Are you okay?'_

I opened my eyes to find myself straddled atop Latias and floating just below to top of the stadium. Below me was a billowing cloud of smoke from where the Dragon Pulse attack had connected. While I was focused on searching for Latios I could hear the announcer blaring his disbelief over how strong Latios' attack was, and how it looked like the end for me.

The next thing I knew I felt something nuzzling my face which, to my absolute joy, was Latias. I returned the gesture with a quick kiss on her forehead, causing her to blush quite noticeably.

As much as I wanted to know just how Latias and I managed to escape Derricks attack, I had to get back down to the ground before we were disqualified.

'Lets finish this battle, Latias...you and me.'

Latias continued to blush deeply as she descended, the massive column of smoke dissipating as I hopped off and felt my feet touch the ground once again.

I was treated to a very unexpected sight- Latios hunched over and twitching noticeably, just like Latias and I had been moments ago.

"AMAZING! Psycho Shift transferred the paralysis from Latias to Latios just in time for both Ash and his Pokemon to avoid the powerful Dragon Pulse attack from Latios! Talk about a turnaround for Ash Ketchum!"

The voice of the announcer blared and it was enough to send the crowd into a frenzy. I could hear chants of "Go, Ash, go!" And "You show 'em Latias!" It stirred my heart in a way I never expected it to. Then again, I was the boy from Pallet Town, participating in the final match of the tournament of my home region.

A whole new set of emotions began rushing through my mind, my body having difficulty figuring out which way was up or down.

I was filled with hope...confidence...spirit...drive...

 _'Ash...?'_

There was no longer any doubt.

'Latias...'

 _This was my moment!_

'Lets end this!'

 _All the heartache..._

'Use Draco Meteor!'

 _All the near-wins..._

' _This is the power of the bond me and Ash share!'_

 _NO MORE!_

I shielded my face as the sky above me darkened to a deep bluish-black, the clouds parting way as draconian fire fell from the heavens and bombarded Latios with the full fury of a dragon. The ground trembled mightily as yet another column of smoke rose from the impact area.

I wanted to see what happened so badly I couldn't stand it, the dirt, dust and smoke still preventing me from seeing through the thick veil.

The first sign of Latios took nearly a full minute to occur, and my heart nearly stopped when the results registered to me...

Latios was slumped over on its stomach with swirls in its eyes.

"Latios is unable to battle! Latias is the winner! Since Derrick is out of pokemon the winner of this match is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

My mind was on lockdown.

"What an incredible battle we've just witnessed, ladies and gentlemen! In a thrilling six-on-six bout that ended in a draw, Ash Ketchum has defeated Derrick Soltar in Sudden Death! The winner of the Kanto Pokemon League Championship is Ash Ketchum!"

 _This is real, right?_

 _'Ash_!'

 _I...I won, right?_

' _Ash! Ash! ASH! WE DID IT!'_

 _I...we did it..._

"We won."

' _Ash, I'm so happy right now!'_

I fell to my knees and began to cry.

'Ash?'

 _I...finally..._

'Ash~!'

* * *

( **End Flashback)**

"Ash! Stop daydreaming and focus! We've been waiting for you so we can resume the meeting!"

I glanced up at fuming aquamarine eyes and had to suppress a chuckle.

"Sorry Misty...just got lost in memory lane."

* * *

 **Chapter 4 is up!**


	4. The Way of the World

**A/N: More words lurk beyond this text...**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

" _Success is not final, failure is not fatal: It is the courage to continue that counts."_

 _-Winston Churchill_

* * *

4

 **Normal POV**

The sun began to set, creating the always-spectacular foray of red, orange and yellow colors in the sky. Meanwhile the activity in and around the city itself began to increase. As one group of people slumped over with exhaustion on a nearby charred tree stump, another group of people, be they young and old, trainers, politicians, men, women or even pokemon, both tamed and wild, took the reins and did their best to keep ahead of schedule.

This was the daily scene in a place called Viridian City, which had been victim to Walcotts insanity in the form of a corrupted Moltres. The flames of the Fire Bird Pokemon, though intense enough to char the very earth beneath its talons, did nothing to prevent the roots of life from making their presence known in the form of hard-working individuals United under a single goal: The rebirth of Viridian and the forest that shared its name.

Bulldozers from all around the region made their way there to move the rubble of the gym out of the way so landscaping could be done. While machines were required for the heavy duty tasks, such as lifting pieces of the gyms roof off of more rubble that once made up the final destination for trainers seeking their eighth bade, pokemon like Scyther and Scizor were incredibly efficient at cutting down what little was left of the charred Viridian Forest.

Occasionally, and also unfortunately, progress was halted when the weather proved too dangerous to safely work under. Walcotts' insanity had happened just before the start of summertime in Kanto. While not normally known for being an extremely warm location, even during the summer, the lack of trees to provide shade from the sun made for withering working conditions. While Water-type pokemon were in abundance it was not a permanent fix; when their own water supply began to run dangerously, low the pokemon began to struggle too. This was not helped by the fact that the only structure in Viridian still in working condition was the Pokemon Center.

Unfortunately, the center was being used primarily as a makeshift emergency room for the survivors of the chaos. The resources being used in the center were to keep the electricity going so those inside would not bake from the sweltering conditions. Any thoughts of borrowing resources from the center were quickly dismissed when someone in the makeshift emergency rooms suffered a setback.

The hardest thing to deal with was the fact that the next closest town with noteworthy facilities was Vermillion City and Pallet Town, both of which would have been the most likely of choices for those needing a place to sleep, as well as a place for their pokemon to recover were it not for two glaring issues.

Vermillion City was miles away from Viridian.

Pallet Town was not made for situations like this.

With no Pokemon Center, no major businesses, no police force and not even a neighborhood grocery store chain could be found there. Speculation about whether or not Pallet Town should even be considered part of the Kanto grid was because it just so happened to be the home of Professor Samuel Oak. His reasons for staying in Pallet Town rather than moving to a much larger city like Viridian was purely out of personal taste; Professor Oak loved his research and doing said research in relative peace was the major reason for his permanent residence there.

Inspite of this, many politicians had urged the Kanto government to add to Pallet Town, citing that much more could be made financially if franchises and businesses were created there. This only increased when knowledge of the current Champions place of residence just so happened to be the town in question. Ash, when asked about whether or not Pallet should expand, answered with a simple but firm "No."

That one-word answer now bit at the back of Ash Ketchums mind; with the closest source of secondary aid more than two days walking distance from Viridian, it was not a surprise that progress was stalled due to the dangerous heat wave hitting the south-central portion of Kanto. The cramped Pokemon Center in Viridian could only hold so many people. With not even standing room as a viable option, there were many residents forced to stay outside and fight the withering heat with no protection from the harsh gaze of the sun.

With inclimate weather, particularly brutal temperatures, tempers were never far from being set off. This was apparent when, after only a week had elapsed since the rebuilding project began, fights had erupted between both trainers and city workers. One side claimed that the others' methods were taking too long, the other would claim the former was not doing their part to expedite the process. Insults were thrown, followed by threats and then punches before chaos ensued. Finding the culprit who started the whole mess was never going to be an easy task; nevermind the fact that it diverted precious time and resources into something that would, ultimately, not lead to a resolution of the major problem at hand.

Of course, the unstable progress towards rebuilding Viridian was only made more stressful by way of outside sources putting in their two cents on what should have been done. The only thing worse than a critic was a lazy one; they were not in short supply as far as Ash was concerned.

Yes, there were still groups of people that remained steadfast in their stubbornness to even lift a finger to the rebuilding process. Whether this was due to arrogance or simply lack of faith remained to be seen. They refuse to acknowledge participation in failure but will be one of the first to share in victory, should the latter occur, and boldly proclaim that it was their words and actions that ultimately led to triumph.

As twilight began to descend upon Kanto, a very frustrated teenager ran his fingers through raven-black hair. There was so much happening at once and, for one of the few occasions in his young life, Ash Ketchum was at a loss on how to remedy the problems that now plagued his home region.

On one side of him was his long-time partner-in-crime, the very first pokemon he received on that fateful day six years ago. While not the biggest or the most intimidating pokemon out there, Pikachu was one of the most powerful of his species that could be found in the world. The Electric-type flicked his ears absent-mindedly, no doubt sensing the numerous battles being waged inside of his owners head.

One of the greatest advantages Pikachu had was that, in his time spent outside of a pokeball, he was able to pick up on certain things most pokemon wouldn't spare a second thought towards. Most pokemon were kept inside their pokeballs so the post-battle recovery process is sped up, although this claim has been met with many debates regarding its validity. Some people, both trainer and non-trainer, view the pokeball as a device used to house a pokemon when it's services are not needed while others, specifically professional trainers, see it as a refuge for their partners to take shelter in when their bodies are exhausted. A select few individuals surmised that, after years of research and comparison, the pokeball is actually a device that is resistant to the effects of time and aging.

Regardless of what the facts truly were, Ash Ketchum sighed as he tried piecing facts of his own together.

"I honestly can't decide what the facts are anymore..."

" **Facts? The fact that Iris isn't going to help us? The fact that she has no clue the amount of responsibility on your shoulders? The fact that the Unova region believes they could have handled Walcott situation better? Last I checked they couldn't even handle Ghetsis, and his goals didnt involve killing anybody! Personally, I say forget about Iris and look around elsewhere for gym architects."**

Ash turned his head until his eyes met black, the latter lowering his ears apologetically.

" **Sorry, Ash, I was just-"**

"No, it's okay, Pikachu. You're just concerned like the rest of us, those are looking after Kantos best interests. You're correct about my reasons for being upset; Iris may as well have crushed my request for aid beneath her foot. If she was truly doubting my ability to handle responsibility than why didn't she think to give me some advice instead of treating me like she did when I was training in Unova? It's almost as if..."

Black-tipped ears wiggled from side to side.

" **She still sees you as a kid?"**

Ash closed his eyes briefly to consider this piece of information. It was true that, in the time he had spent in Unova, Iris often referred to him as a kid. Looking back it was easy to see why she may have thought this way but, as with many things, time had been a blessing for Ash.

The immature ten-year-old from Pallet Town was but a monument to how far he had come in only six years. The best way to sum up his progress was, in a way, both profound and miraculous...

"If she knew about what I did when I first started my journey I doubt she would've even taken the time to ridicule me in the first place. I was a kid...back then."

" **Well, you used a Caterpie against a wild Pidgeotto. You used me against Brocks Onyx...and against Surges' Raichu...and you threw rocks at Spearow...and stole Mistys bike...then wrecked said bike..."**

Ash gave Pikachu an annoyed glare but eventually began chuckling at how true Pikachus words were.

"Hard to believe, isn't it, Pikachu?"

Those sensitive, black-tipped yellow ears twitched rather cutely as Pikachu spent all of three seconds contemplating the question.

" **Considering the kind of person you are, Ash, it isn't that much of a stretch. When you first started you were only concerned about your pokemon and battling. The only thing that has changed is your intellect; you still only care about your pokemon and battling but you actually plan ahead now. You've always been good at adjusting on-the-fly but now you hardly have to rely on improvising during battle."**

"Now I have the three most important things in the world."

Pikachu canted his head to the left with curiosity at this revelation.

" **I already know you wanted to be a Pokemon Master but, after finding out the prerequisites on being officially listed as such, decided winning the League, challenging the Elite Four and then beating the former Champion was good enough. What are the other two?"**

"I have my best friend, which is you..." Ash gently stroked behind Pikachus' ears with his left hand. One thing about Ash: he knew how to take care of his Pokemon! With a relaxed moan, coming out as a prolonged " **Chaaa** ~" to anyone else, Pikachu became content to simply soak in the attention Ash was giving him.

"... **and the third? Oooh~ right there~..."**

"Do I really need to explain it to you, Pikachu?" Ash smiled as he turned his attention to the other figure beside him.

A pair of smooth fair-skinned arms loosened their hold from around Ashs' neck. Soon afterwards a pair of eyes the cool of honey flicked open to gaze upon the source of the voice next to her. Seeing the eyes of her lover the young girl leaned her body forward so she could plant a kiss on Ashs' lips. The latter reveled in the blissful contact, using only a slight amount of tongue before breaking the intimate lip lock. As the girl blushed heatedly Ash simply smiled at her, running his free hand through her hair.

"Did we wake you, Latias?"

Latias was currently in her human form which, thanks to Ashs' tutoring, could have fooled even the most skeptical of people into believing she was one of them. While the legendary Eon Dragon may have been classified as a pokemon, Latias possessed the ability to reflect light to cloak herself, as well as alter her physical form should the need arise.

Latias' human form had stunning red hair that flowed down until it reached the bottom of her neck. A practically flawless complexion added sensuality to her gorgeous body, possessing curves in places even the most determined supermodel could only dream of obtaining. This was paired with an hourglass figure any man would give his left arm up for, and it was all there in a perfect five-feet, eleven and three-quarter inches. To top off the ensemble Latias had a unique mark on her forehead in the shape of an elongated diamond.

Like any good thing though, Latias' human form had its fair share of complications.

For starters, she couldn't speak very fluently. It was with great patience and love from Ash that the legendary Eon was able to take the next step and work on speaking sentences fluently. Illusions were one thing, trying to do something you weren't meant to do except through extraordinary circumstances was another thing entirely. Despite this glaring short-coming, Ash was determined to help Latias learn how to mimic human speech without studdering even in the slightest, no matter how much time it took.

"A-Ash...n-no...no...I w-was...just...listen...listen...listening..." Latias took a deep breath before continuing. "To...to y-y-y...you...breathing..." Latias took another breath, never breaking eye contact with her mate. "Are...y-y-you...alright...A-Ash?"

Ash smiled at his mate, pulling her closer to him using the same arm that she was currently clinging to. While it wasn't the first time Ash had done this it still caused the legendary Eon to blush noticeably, whether she was in her human form or not.

"Yeah, I'm doing good...as good as can be expected given the circumstances. I just have a lot on my mind is all. What about you, though, Latias? I couldn't help but notice you still have a studder when saying "You." "

The Crimson-haired girl lowered her head with embarrassment before taking a soft breath of air in and closing her eyes.

' _I'm trying really hard, Ash, you know I am. Every time I go to say that word with my lips I keep wanting to bite my tongue! Why is that word so much harder to say than the rest?_ ' Latias spoke telepathically to Ash. While this was her preferred method of communication, Ash had wanted her to learn how to speak around people in her human form.

"Have you tried taking a short breath of air in before starting with that word? Some people find that helps so why not give it a try?"

' _Maybe in a little bit...I just want to lay here with you and enjoy the night sky...if that's alright with you, Ash.'_

The raven-haired teen gave Latias a look that said "Have I ever told you no?" and the Eon couldn't supress the joyous giggle that left her lips. 'Nope! and I hope you never have to, either.'

Ash moved his right hand up Latias' body until his fingers cupped the back of her head. Both trainer and Pokemons lips met and, much like the first time they kissed, delightful shivers ran up and down their spines. The only thing keeping this kiss from turning into a full blown make-out session was a very tired Pikachu perched on Ashs' chest.

"I love you, Latias." Ash gently broke this kiss, a thin trail of saliva having formed between their parted lips.

 _'I love you too, Ash.'_

Latias gave a small nod as she rested her head against Ashs' right collarbone. She couldn't help but notice that Pikachu had already fallen asleep, still curled up quite comfortably on his chest. A slight pang of jealousy ran through the Eons mind as she suddenly found herself wanting to be in Pikachus position. Latias decided to let it slide this time however, content with enjoying the warmth and scent of her mate.

* * *

 **Ashs' POV**

I watched as Latias began to close her eyes and join Pikachu in slumber. Sleeping outside on the grass, while not my style, was something I would endure since two of the most important things in my life were right there with me. It was a bittersweet moment for me though...

'To think that I, the Champion of my home region, have to keep my love life out of the public spotlight...this is still tougher than I thought it would be. It was impossible not to think of what could have been had society seen the love Latias and I shared as something much deeper and significant.

"What could have been..."

It was such an unfair statement that was, nevertheless, true. It would have been different on so many levels. Having to keep Latias in her human form while we were together in public made what we had feel like less of a joy and more of a burden.

I shuddered merely thinking of our love as such; there was no way a sane person would experience the same things I have and see it in a negative connotation! On the contrary, it felt as though my body was light as a feather and my heart beat with a tempo that shouted out "I have never felt more grateful to be alive than I am now!" It was a very special and unique person that told me about their stand on one of the most controversial issues facing society here and now-

Pokephilia.

* * *

( **Flashback: During a conversation between Ash and Michael.) ( A/N: This takes place during Chapter 20 of "Bonds and Understanding")**

"I know how you feel..."

" **I only wish this world was more understanding towards the love between trainer and pokemon. If people knew what I went through, how lonely I felt and what it was like having no meaningful contact with other human beings..."**

"Do you regret the choice you made?"

" **I would do it again in a heartbeat, no...a thousand times over if it meant I could experience the joy that came with being accepted by someone. How can something that feels so right be seen in such a negative light? Do people honestly think we are better off being miserable, alone and constantly under the gun from those who have it better off than we do? Why are we only allowed to love a certain way? Why does love have to follow guidelines? If I stuck with those same guidelines I would not be here, Chosen One!"**

"I...do not know the answer to those questions, Michael. Even if I did I doubt I could change the publics' view on Pokephilia by myself. Sadly this world sees pokephiles the same way we do with murderers and thieves. The only difference is the latter two have more of a voice than a Pokephile..."

I remember the look in Michael's eyes when I mentioned the phrase "pokephilia" and, even now, I remember every detail of the expression he gave me.

" **A Pokephile is someone who, through no fault of their own, has developed a sexual attraction to Pokemon and engages in sexual acts with pokemon. I know the meaning well enough, Ash. It is the same logic that married couples follow...only their love is considered 'moral' even if the two people can't stand being around each other."**

* * *

"...even if they can't stand being around each other..."

I found myself repeating that sentence multiple times thinking I might find some hidden meaning behind it. Another sigh escaped me as my attention went back to the sleeping form of Latias and Pikachu. This very moment in time deserved to be captured and then made into a fancy portrait like you see at the museum. It would surely create a compelling clash of ideals.

The bond between trainer and pokemon and taking the bond too far.

Why did that sound so wrong? Scratch that, why was I even considering it to have sounded right in the first place? The whole point of bonding with pokemon is so that we can share the world with one another. We teach them the ways of our world and they, in turn, teach us the ways of theirs. It is a perfect example of give-and-take, but without any noticeable drawbacks.

Still, not being branded a Pokephile was more important than losing everything I had worked for. If anything were to happen to Latias, Pikachu or any of my pokemon as a result of me engaging in pokephilia I would never be able to forgive myself. I wanted so badly to just break the chains of silence and not be afraid of what would happen...alas...

...I wasn't the same kid from six years ago and, whether I liked it or not, my words and actions carried significant consequences if spoken incorrectly or done without thinking things throug. I knew the spotlight would never leave my shadow if people knew about my forbidden love. I wasn't willing to lose what I had earned...not yet anyway.

My thoughts began to wander to the discovery Professor Langston was on the verge of announcing to the mainstream media. Had Walcott not interfered with the late Professors research it was highly likely that pokephilia would have been seen in an entirely different light. There was even a possibility that "POKEPHILE" would never have even existed as a term.

I, like so many others, and before I met Latias, had thought of Pokemon and their trainers doing things meant for two humans as being a little out there in terms of unusual behavior. In spite of my initial feelings on what it meant for a trainer to love their pokemon, I found it incredibly difficult to be anything other than what I was- a pokemon trainer who would give anything to make sure the ones I shared my daily life with were safe, sound and treated with the love and respect they deserve.

For this to be seen as unacceptable behavior not only baffled me but also made me question why trainers had to follow specific guidelines when raising their Pokemon. They all have feelings- every last pokemon in the world have the capacity to learn, to live, to love. Why is it wrong to share those sentiments when we rely on pokemon so much in todays society?

Essentially, they are instilling the idea that the bond between a pokemon and their trainer must be a one-sided affair. That could never be the real truth and I refused to believe that was how the bond between trainer and pokemon was meant to be. The more I thought about this, the more I realized that Professor Langston felt the same way I did.

He did not believe that the bond between trainer and Pokemon should only one-sided. Like me, the Professor had a hunch that the whole debate on the Pokerus virus was nothing more than fabrication created by select individuals with enough backing to give their lies weight.

* * *

( **FLASHBACK: Six Months Ago)**

"Say that one more time...slowly, Professor..."

"You remember when I told you that the lethal strand of Pokerus is created when human DNA and that of an infected Pokemon merge, right?"

"Yeah...What's changed? Come on, what did you discover?"

"It turns out that my initial prognosis was incredibly inaccurate...by innacurate I mean it was t even in the ball park! While it is true that Pokerus was created due to a genetic mutation from the combining of pokemon and human DNA, it isn't true that the origin of the deadly strand of Pokerus was created the same way! Simply put: the lethal strand of Pokerus cannot be recreated simply by combining the DNA of a human and a pokemon."

"...Go on, Professor..."

"Right! Okay, so...I did some tests using the strand of Pokerus you brought me from the Vulpix you caught and compared it to another strand that was kept on file at the Pokmon Research & Genetics Lab in the Johto region. I must have run tests on these two particular strands for at least fourteen hours straight!"

"Professor..."

"...The strand from Johto had traces of human DNA, as well as the lethal strand of Pokerus in it! I then tried combining the DNA of the Johto strand and the strand from the Vulpix you brought me...NEITHER of them could be combined if the fatal strand of the Pokerus virus was in one or the other!"

"You're saying that the lethal strand of Pokerus cannot be transmitted between pokemon?"

"Most definetely, Ash!"

"Are you absolutely certain of this, Professor Langston? If what you're saying is true..."

"...Pokerus, in its natural state, is not directly fatal to humans if they contract it! I still need to run some more tests on the strands from Hoenn, Unova and Kalos but, if this information holds true for the other strands, it would mean that something else is killing people, and whatever it is does not naturally come with the virus."

"It sounds like somebody is capturing pokemon and injecting them with a potent toxin... one that is lethal to humans but not to the pokemon."

"While that theory sounds farfetched I cannot deny that something of the sort could be the case. Still...why go through the trouble of doing all of this just to kill humans? The virus itself actually benefits pokemon it is host to. I cannot say for certain that the fatal strand of Pokerus was created by outside sources but, given the lack of anything substantial that would prove otherwise, that seems to be the most likely case."

( **End Flashback)**

* * *

'Somebody is using the Pokerus virus as a cover-up to something much more sinister. It couldn't be Team Rocket, could it?'

As more and more thoughts began to bombard me I lowered my Pokemon League cap down until the bill covered my face. I would get some rest and decide what to do in the morning.

As I closed my eyes i began wondering how Storm was faring in training Blade...

* * *

 **Location: Cerulean Cave**

 **Normal POV**

A strange glow seemed to permeate the entirety of this infamous cave, light being reflected off of numerous crystals that jutted out from along the time-hardened rock walls that encompassed the cave.

It was here that some of Kanto's strongest pokemon dwelled, some of their own accord, while many were simply seeking to strengthen themselves far away from prying eyes of the humans.

It was in this very cave that one of the worlds strongest pokemon resided, though it has been quite some time since that pokemon was here. One could simply ask the Champion of Kanto himself if one sought to know the whereabouts of said pokemon.

For now, however, this cave served a very special purpose. With no outside distractions, as well as being surrounded by cavern walls as thick as a dozen Onix, a certain young Gallade was beginning his lessons...

" **NNGH! My...leg..."**

In a very painful way.

" **Your enemy will not hesitate just because you are down! In fact, many will make their next strike even sooner!"**

The sickening sound of metal meeting flesh echoed through the cave walls, followed shortly thereafter by bones being broken. If one were not witness to what was happening one would be quick to judge the noises poo ting to somebody being tortured and bludgeoned to death. That train of thought would not be far from reality, however.

" **OOOMPH! -Cough- -wheeze- Damn...it!~..**."

The frustrated Gallade narrowed his emerald green eyes at his opponent even as fresh blood dripped from an open wound on his right shoulder.

" **What's the matter, fledgling? You have the type-advantage against me so why are you not initiating?"** Storm taunted and jeered at Blade, knowing that, with his inexperienced battle prowess, he would fall prey to his verbal jabs and lose focus.

" **S-Shut up! -cough- you!~ I'm just figuring out your attack pattern, that's all!"**

Judgemental black eyes never wavered as Blades opponent took his mental assault one step further...

By closing his eyes.

Mistaking this for an opening, the young Gallade charged forward recklessly with a burst of Agility before using a initrating with a Mach Punch.

" **I got-"** Blades joy was cut short as the Lucario infront of his arm-blade faded into nothing. "- **you-GWHOOOOAH!~** " echoed through the cave as Storm connected with a vicious Mega Kick to Blades ribcage. The impact caused the Gallade to cough up a fair amount of blood, said pokemon then falling to one knee and gasping for air.

Blade was completely outclassed in speed, power and stamina. No matter how he looked at his situation there was simply no way for him to win against this Lucario.

" **Are you really the son of Michael Kramer? Either your father has been incredibly soft on you or you were not born from the same womb of his current mate!"**

Spit was forced out of Blades' mouth but it was so discolored from the punishment he was taking that it looked like a mix of blood and something far more serious.

" **Tough -wheeze- talk from a guy who -cough- still hasn't been able to- GGGGHUH!~** "

Storm was not at all amused with the young Gallade and his taunts. With a burst of Agility Storm used a move that he himself had created. It was his favorite move as well...

" **Mongoose Strike!"**

In the blink of an eye Blade was surrounded by Lucarios in a perfectly executed Double Team. That was just the beginning, though...

The first punch connected with Blades damaged ribs, followed by a second and then a third, fourth and fifth in the span of only a quarter-second. The amount of body blows increased dramatically until it seemed as though Storm had cloned himself one-hundred-fold. Blade never had time to consider what was happening to him, however, not with a flurry of fists and feet assaulting him from practically every angle.

The brutal attack finally came to an end only after a solid minute of unrelenting attacks from Storm.

Blade looked lIke he has been mauled by a pack of Ursurang. Both of his eyes were swollen shut and his chest spike was pulsing very faintly. His left leg was bent at a very awkward angle and, perhaps most damaging of all, his right arm-blade had been crushed under a piece of the cavern wall that became dislodged during the onslaught.

To make matters worse, Storm had barely broken a sweat.

" **Most opponents will toy with those who are considerably weaker than they are. If nothing else, it serves to crush whatever fighting spirit their opponent may have. From what I have seen of you so far..."**

Storm closed his eyes briefly, allowing his influence over aura to coalesce into the shape of a powerful sphere.

"... **you are nothing but a coward who is too frightened to fight! You have no fighting spirit and, to be quite blunt, I don't believe you ever will!"**

Blade, in spite of his injuries, still found it in him to throw one final taunt at Storm.

" **What would -cough- YOU know?! You're -wheeze- -cough- j-just...-cough- a bully!~"**

Storm bit his tongue in anger before unleashing the sphere of energy directly at Blade. The results were both terrifying and incredible. Blade was sent flying through Cerulean Cave, managing to break through a thick cavern wall before landing on his head. Storm knew the young Gallade would not be getting back up.

" **I know far more than you should ever care to know. I have seen the truth of this world we live in and...it sickens me to the very core of my being**." Storm finished with a deep sigh as he looked over the damage he had inflicted on Blade. " **You call me a bully, as though I would stoop so low as to pick fights with those who have no chance at even acquiring the same oxygen that I breathe!"**

Numerous cracks riddled his other arm blade, his helmet spike was bent at a very disturbing angle and there was evidence of possible hairline fractures in his skull.

" **You should see yourself right now. To think that your father is putting his trust in your future potential..."** Storm trailed off with a sigh before kneeling down infront of Blade and channeling vast amounts of aura into his many wounds. " **He sees something in you that I do not...so don't make me have to send you back in a body cast!"**

After several moments the wounds on Blade began to close, the power of Storms aura allowing Blades body to heal unnaturally faster. Within a minute the young Gallade looked like new, a testament to the strength of Storms aura.

" **I am merely doing as your father wished, fledgling. If you wish to take your anger out on anybody, take it out on your father. Know this, however..."**

The power of aura was what drove Storm to train as hard as he did and, with Ash as his master, he had managed to increase his aura threshold ten-fold. The amount of aura that was being poured into Blades body was something that normally would have taken months to recover from. Storm felt no fatigue whatsoever from the transfer.

"... **Just because I do not sense greatness in your aura does not mean it can not be had. You probably aren't even aware of what I am even saying to you right now but, in time, you will understand just what your father went through. What I am doing to you is exactly what I put Michael through."**

Storm placed both of his spiked paws over the mangled helmet spike of Blade and channeled a significant amount of aura into it.

" **Your body will need a few moments to adjust to all of these changes. Aura is much different from psychic energy so the healing effects will not be as readily apparent to your sluggish mind."**

Storm moved to the center of a particular rock formation and sat in a meditative pose, closing his eyes to block out any distractions as he recharged what aura he had used.

" **Take my words into consideration, fledgling. We will start again in fifteen minutes."**

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 5 is up!**

 **Mongoose Strike: Quick Attack + Agility + Double Team**


	5. An Aura Awakens, and a Prodigy Arrives

5

* * *

[ **A/N: I redid this chapter several times because I wasn't happy with it. To be honest, I still am a little unhappy with it. PLEASE leave a review if this chapter wasn't to your liking so I know what not to do.]**

* * *

 **Blades' POV (Subconscious)**

 **Ba-DUMH~**

' _Arceus...what just happened? Storm is seriously strong...did dad really train under his wing? His abilities go way beyond what most pokemon are capable of...'_

 **Ba-DUMH~**

 _'I hate this feeling though, this not being able to feel my body...feeling powerless...'_

 **Ba-DUMH~**

' _Even dad was stronger than I am currently...when he was a human. What does that say about me?'_

* * *

" **Maybe you aren't going to amount to anything and I'm just wasting my time."**

* * *

 **Ba-DUMH~**

' _My own father said those words_...'

 **Ba-DUMH~**

 _'If I'm a waste of time then why did he tell Storm to toughen me up_?'

 **Ba-DUMH~**

* * *

" **I need to be able to depend on you**."

* * *

'... _Why me? What do I have that every other Gallade out there doesn't have already? I'm not courageous, nor do I possess any power_...'

 **BA-DUMH~**

' _I'm the son of a half-breed...my dad isn't even a full-fledged pokemon and he is still so much stronger than me_...'

 **BA-DUMH~**

* * *

" **I need to be able to depend on you**."

* * *

 **BA-DUMH~**

' _Dad doesn't need someone like me_...'

 **BA-DUMH~**

'... _A Gallade who can't handle Dark-Types_...'

 **BA-DUMH! BA-DUMH~**

'... _A Gallade that couldn't save his own mother or father_...'

 **BA-DUMH! BA-DUMH~**

* * *

" **Blade, get back**!"

* * *

 **BA-DUMH! BA-DUMH~**

 _'I can still hear moms cries_...'

 **BA-DUMH! BA-DUMH~**

' _When dad fell to the Houndoom and Mightyena_...'

* * *

" **MICHAEL! Don't leave me! Don't die**!"

* * *

 **BA-DUMH! BA-DUMH~**

 _'I couldn't do anything_...'

 **BA-DUMH! BA-DUMH~**

'... _All I did was cause more pain for mom_...'

* * *

" **MICHAEL**!"

* * *

' _I need_...'

 **BA-DUMH! BA-DUMH! BA-DUMH~**

' _A reason to get stronger_...'

 **BA-DUMH! BA-DUMH! BA-DUMH~**

* * *

" **Come back to me, Michael**!~"

* * *

 _'I don't want mom to cry anymore_...'

 **BA-DUMH! BA-DUMH~**

* * *

" **JESSI**!"

* * *

' _I have to get stronger for dad too_...'

 **BA-DUMH! BA-DUMH~**

* * *

" **I believe in the future**."

* * *

' _Not just for them...but for myself...and for_...'

 **BA-DUMH~**

* * *

" **One day you will have a mate to protect as well**."

* * *

'... _for my future mate, I must become stronger!_ '

 **Ba-DUMMMH!~**

' _So mom won't cry anymore_!'

 **BA-DUMMMH!~**

' _So my dad can be proud of the man I will become_!'

I could feel my mind becoming clearer when a spectre crossed my field of vision. At first I thought it to be my imagination but then I heard something laughing in the back of my head. I could feel some sort of darkness entering my mind...

...Then I heard it speak to me...

 ** _Youre an interesting one, aren't you_**?

* * *

 **Normal POV**

" **Hmm**?" Storms ears perked up and his eyes shot open.

Throughout his meditation he had traversed the countless rivers of aura around him. Being so intimately attuned with his own aura had instilled a unique insight into Storms' spiritual power. It was a power known as Aura Sense and, out of all pokemon in existence, Lucario was the only one that had the capacity to be born with this gift in his pre-evolved form. Besides being able to detect the presence of ones' aura, Storm could also discern what type of aura resided in a beings soul.

All aura fell into one of two categories: Pure aura and Corrupt aura.

For Storm, finding pure aura was becoming increasingly difficult. When stressful events occur in a persons or Pokemons life, it can interfere with the stabilizarion of their aura. If aura is not completely stabilized it can be subject to corruption, if the person or pokemon is exposed to negative sources for too long it can change the kind of person they are on every level. The same is true for a corrupt aura however the chances of a person going from corrupt to pure was much smaller.

While pure aura was much more powerful than a corrupt aura, it was exponentially more difficult to maintain. To maintain a pure aura was akin to mastering ones' own aura. Only a select few would ever completely master their own aura to this point.

Ash Ketchum was one such individual, although his aura was not what was typically found in humans.

While the aura found in all humans had the potential to reach great levels of power, humans could only handle aura up to a specific threshold. The threshold for humans varies from person to person but none had what the young teen from Pallet Town possessed. For Ash Ketchum, who possessed a very special aura, his threshold was constantly expanding.

Whether this was due to the incredible bond he shared with all pokemon or that he was just a once-in-a-generation phenomenon, Ash was able to strengthen his aura far beyond what was deemed obtainable by humans while keeping his aura from overpowering his body.

" **I wonder if this boy knows how strong he can become**..." Storm took a moment to ponder this while mentally preparing himself. He knew careful planning was essential before making his way over towards the motionless Gallade. Storm had Blade right where he wanted him but the introduction of a freshly-awakened aura brought the need for observation to counter that same aura.

If the way Blades' aura was beginning to blaze was any indication, the son of the half-breed had a very strong hand in the threads of destiny.

It was with a cheeky grin that Storm leapt to his feet, staring at the source of the aura with a jubilant heart.

" **Looks like fifteen minutes won't be necessary. I am eager to see what power is contained within the boys' aura**..."

Storm began to make his way over towards the still-motionless Gallade, extending his right paw out to guard his front while keeping his left paw open at his side. Even though Blade was in a prone position Storm was not taking any chances when confronting an unfamiliar aura. With an Aura Sphere at the ready Storm closed the last couple of feet between him and Blade until he was standing over his body.

" **I am impressed you managed to find a source of conviction for your strength. Hold onto that ideal with your whole heart, lest you find yourself blind to what truly matters**." Storm knelt down infront of Blade and placed his right paw over the Emerald chest spike that was now swirling violently with different shades of green. " **Never forget that-** "

Storm was caught off guard as a heavy darkness began to seep out from Blades' chest spike. Having no choice but to release his grip on the shard, Storm could sense a malevolent being trying to escale from its host. The first thing that was apparent was how incredibly dark Blades' aura had become. Mere moments ago Storm was admiring it, now it set the Emination Pokemon on-edge.

" **What in Arceus' name** -?" Storm back-pedaled as the darkness began to take the form of a pokemon he was all-too familiar with. A long, wispy trail of white hair adorned its forehead while covering it's right eye completely. The one eye that was visible had a slightly paler shade of emerald green. A red "V" was spread from the bottom of its neckline to just above the Pokemons heart. Two arms materialized out of the shadows which comprised the Pokemons body, ending in three-pronged fingers which resembled dagger rather than actual digits. A gut-wrenching cackle escaped the pokemon, even though it possessed no mouth to speak of.

' _ **The mind is such an easy thing to manipulate when the host is unconscious. I must thank you for making my job that much easier, Lucario**_...'

Storm raised an eyebrow at this and continued to stare daggers at the Nightmare Pokemon. " **Tell me what you were doing to Blade, Darkrai**."

The Nightmare Pokemon closed its one visible eye, as though it were actually contemplating giving Storm what he requested. ' ** _I was merely looking into the mind of this Gallade to find out what happened to my brother. He was captured by a trainer named Gary Oak not even a year ago. The other day I could feel my brothers bond with this world fade in a rather agonizing fashion_**...'

Storm just listened with both curiosity and animosity radiating from his being. He would not hesitate to put Darkrai in his place should he make a go at him.

'... ** _I digress though, I heard that a rather unusually colored Gallade had been witness to the final moments of my brothers life_** -'

" **So you have been going around invading the subconscious states of every Gallade you meet? Doesn't that seem like something that would come across badly to others**?"

Darkrai opened its eye and merely stared at the water fallying onto the cavern floor of Cerulean Cave. Emotion wasn't something the Nightmare Pokemon often displayed so Storm was curious as to where this conversation would lead.

' _ **If you think I did this for my own amusement you would be foolish, Lucario. I see great wisdom in your eyes so surely you can understand my justification for doing what I did**_..'

" **I know many things, Dark One, including the fact that what you did could have damaged the mental state of this young Gallade permanently. If you knew just who this boy is you might have reconsidered**."

Darkrais' lone visible eye twitched as he contemplated what Storm was saying to him. ' _ **Does this Gallade have some sort of connection to the one I am seeking? My patience is running thin, Lucario**_...'

" **This Gallade is the son of the one you seek. He is quite the strong one too so I would not advise arousing his ire**." Storm trailed off before placing his right paw on Blades' chest spike, breathing a sigh of relief to see that his aura was beginning to stabilize. Darkrai saw this action and gave Storm an irritated glare.

' _ **The Gallade...where is the one I seek**_!?'

Storm kept his gaze lowered for a few moments while deciding whether or not to lead a rather malevolent legendary to the location of his pupil.

" **What will you do if I tell you, Dark One? What do you hope to achieve and, more importantly, how do you plan on escaping with your spirit still anchored to this world if things go badly for you**?"

 _ **'I won't tell you everything I have in mind, but.**_..' Darkrai saw the dangerous look Storm was giving him and decided to keep his threats under wraps, for now. '... ** _I primarily want to know who the person or pokemon was that ended the life of my brother. If this Gallade you mentioned is not the one who sent my brother into the Distortion World than I will only ask of the identity of whoever did... If you still refuse to tell me what I want to know than I will gladly hunt him down myself...AFTER I've trapped his son in an endless nightmare...The choice is yours_**...'

Storm was not convinced in the slightest but, given the alternative of Blade possibly being used as a hostage by a revenge-hungry Darkrai, he decided to relent. " **The half-breed can be found outside of Viridian City. There is a lone house somewhere amidst the ashes of what used to be Viridian Forest. You will find him there**."

Darkrai let loose a chilling laugh that echoed off of the cave walls. The location was not that far from his current spot so there would not be much travel involved. the Nightmare Pokemon turned to face the southern cave wall and opened a portal along the surface. ' ** _Before I go...I am curious as to why you keep referring to this Gallade as 'The Half-Breed_** ' '

" **You will not learn anything else from me, Dark One. Now, begone before I decide to punish you for daring to use Blade like you did**!" Storm began charging an Aura Sphere to add weight to his threat, the sight of the bright blue ball of spirit energy causing Darkrai to recoil and float away from the Lucario and into the safety of the portal he had conjured. As the Nighmare Pokemon became fuly engulfed by the shrinking shadow portal, Storm went to check on Blade a second time.

Much to the Lucarios' relief the young Gallade had started to stir, emerald green eyes staring up at the ceiling of Cerulean Cave just as a drop of water landed in his left eye. A brief curse left Blades lips before he began to sit upright.

" **S-Storm...did you happen to see a spectre clad in black? I couldn't see his face but...his voice reminded me of someone**..."

" **It was nothing that you need to worry about, Blade. I'm pleased to see you're body is recovering from the beating you just took**."

Blade sighed with disappointment; he knew better than to take Storms word at face value but, in hindsight, he wasn't so sure the truth was something he really wanted to know. The young Gallade did have a few questions he wanted answered, however, the first of which he made known immediately.

" **What was that move you used on me before I went out? It was really, REALLY strong**."

Storm chuckled a little on the inside, pleased that his diversion seemed to be working on Blade. " **It is a combination attack I created with the aid of aura. It is something I will consider teaching you once you have proven your worth to me.** "

"' **Consider**?'" Storm gave Blade an expressionless nod.

" **Before you ask...yes, I did teach your father this technique** -"

" **You have to teach it to me! I'll** -" Storm grabbed hold of Blades chest spike and applied force with his left paw, effectively silencing the Gallade.

"... **as I was saying before you interrupted me, boy...there is a reason I cannot teach you this technique yet. This technique uses both a Pokemons' innate powers as well as their aura, granting them incredible battle prowess...at a price**." Storm stopped again to think about what he was going to say next. " **Do you remember when your father was confronted by those two odd humans? The redhead with the gun and her blue-haired partner**?"

Blade, after recovering slightly from the initial shock of having his spike grabbed, managed a weak nod while trying to breathe properly.

" **Your father used the technique I taught him but with his own...unique kick to it.**.." Storm trailed off while Blade grabbed hold of the Lucarios' left paw. A Gallades' critical weak point was their chest spike; if it were forcefully grabbed it caused a numbing sensation throughout their entire body. The young Gallade continued to struggle in trying to pull himself free of Storms' grip, all while having to listen to Lucarios' babbling. " **If it had been me in that situation I would have been of little aid**."

Blade had managed to loosen two of Storms digits from around his chest spike, giving the Gallade enough strength to force himself back against the cave wall. Storm never moved from his spot, continuing to explain everything to Blade.

" **The innate powers of your father, combined with his aura, allowed him to bend time and space and stop those bullets fired from the redheads gun. What happened afterwards, though, is what I want to avoid happening with you, Blade**..."

Blade gathered enough strength to sit himself upright, taking the occasional labored breath due to the gathered pressure still present in his chest spike. " **What could...possibly happen to me**?" Blade received a stern look from Storm as the Emination Pokemon ran his left paw across the front of his throat.

" **Your fathers aura had been completely exhausted and his body underwent a devastating chain reaction. Without his aura to balance out the innate powers the technique had enhanced, the same power inside of your father attempted to escape his own body. In his case it was through his chest spike**."

Blade began recalling the moments leading up to his fathers sudden collapse and miraculous recovery. Had Celebi not been present there was no doubt Michael would have died in front of him and his mother. " **How did Celebi even save my dad, though**?"

Storm shook his head and looked up towards a pair of Crobat flapping their purple wings overhead. What he said next put the Gallade on-edge.

" **My only explanation would be because of Celebis' unique power of time-travel**." Blade looked at Storm with confusion written all over his face, causing the Emination Pokemon to sigh deeply. " **It's difficult even for me to explain but...my guess is that Celebi opened a time portal, absorbed the out-of-control power within Michaels' chest spike and sent it back in time before it had ever been awakened**."

Storms long-winded explanation made little sense to Blade but, at the same time, the young Gallade knew he would have to thank Celebi the next time he saw her. That raised a new set of questions in Blades mind, however.

" **You said that dad's aura was depleted that day...how was he able to achieve Mega Evolution despite this only a short time later**?"

" **All living beings possess aura but not all living things can use the aura they have. those who cannot use aura will never run out of it while those who do use aura must give the body time to heal their body and their spirit. Your father has had nowhere near the amount of rest required. The fact that he was able to do what he did in such a short amount of recovery time speaks incredibly well about the strength of his spirit...even if that same spirit is endangering his life.** "

" **What...is dad gonna...die soon or something**?" Blades voice was filled with a sudden panic and Storm knew he needed to diffuse the situation quickly before his pupils son got the wrong idea.

" **While his life is not in immediate jeopardy, his aura has yet to stabilize. Whether or not his aura will ever be capable of stabilization, after what happened to him that night, remains to be seen. I doubt he will be in any mortal peril, just as long as he doesn't try and do anything incredibly reckless**."

Blade found yet another reason to admire his dad, as well as yet another reason to get stronger. If his dad could endure what he has, being a human who turned into a Pokemon, stopping the scheme of a madman and still managing to hold onto his morals and his life.

It was everything Blade could have wanted in a father.

" **My dad is truly something special, isn't he**?"

Storm gave an affirmative nod as several Zubat perched overhead, sending a few drops of water down ontop of Storm and Blades heads. Blade got the worst of the impromptu assault, having a drop land on his right eye when he glanced up to witness the disturbance inside Cerulean Cave. The contact sent the Blade Pokemons arms flailing, causing Storm to laugh heartily at the display of extreme over-reaction.

" **You do realize it is just water, right**?" Storms mocking tone did not help alleviate Blades embarrasment; he was supposed to be getting stronger and he flinched from water hitting him.

" **S-Shut up, old geezer...I was just startled is all**!" Numerous Gengar and Sableye began laughing at Blades expense.

Storm chuckled at the response of the other pokemon, placing his spiked paws over his head and emitting an intimidating aura from within his being. The pokemon inside of the cave, those not named Storm or Blade, made a hasty retreat towards the caves exit.

Blade merely watched the spectacle with admiration evident in his emerald green eyes. " **Another trick dad doesn't know, I take it**?" Blades question was not answered immediately; in fact, what Storm did next was anything but expected.

" **Perhaps...but, I digress**..." Storm trailed off once again, his eyes glowing a fierce blue as the aura within him shot out of his body with the force of a cannon blast. It was all Blade could do to keep himself grounded, using his arm-blades as an anchor in the caverns rocky surface.

What lasted only a few seconds felt like an eternity to Blade but the Lucario was just getting himself ready, it seemed.

" **I forgot to mention, fifteen minutes are up, fledgling**..." Storm trailed before charging forward at Blade.

* * *

 **Location: Viridian City Outskirts (Five months and twenty-two days until the start of the Kanto Pokemon League Challenge)**

 **Normal POV**

"Hold 'er steady...just a little more...ALRIGHT! ITS SECURED, NEXT ONE!" The foreman of the current Viridian City rebuilding project barked out as several heavy-duty cranes were brought in to unload the main foundation for the new gym. Next to the foreman were a pair of Alakazam; their sole function was to provide an extra set of eyes for the foreman and, with psychic powers opening the mind to worlds unknown, those eyes were numerous.

As pallets of brick and stone were ushered in from Pewter City to use as building material, fertilizer and countless lumber was brought in from Fortree City to assist with reviving the outlying forest. This was overseen by a gruff man who looked to be about in his mid-fifties. He had spiky hair, whether through hair dyes or treatment, had a shade of brown that looked more fit on a twenty-something-year-old. He was making sure the materials used for housing- lumber, stone and steel- were of perfect quality to use in building new homes in Viridian City. Several Machamp were handing, although it was more like throwing, steel to groups of Machoke who then set the heavy supplies in pre-determined piles on plots of land made for specific houses. There was never too much or too little of what was needed for each new home that would be built and ready to house families in under six months time.

While all of this was going on a certain grandson of a certain professor was looking over the blueprints for the new gym. Needless to say nobody there had something the gym leader liked and frustration was starting to reach a boiling point.

"No! For the last fucking time, we are not deviating from the theme! The inside and outside of the gym will resemble a colosseum like the ancient gladiators took part in! I will not let the outside of the gym dictate what kind of pokemon I use In the process, however. Get it through your thick skulls already!"

"You don't want to deviate from the theme but the supplies you are requesting simply do not exist, Gary. A colosseum theme is wonderful in appearance but you saw what Moltres did to the marble pillars! If we are going to go with your idea we need to at least change the pillars and go with a pair of stone ones so they won't be at risk of collapsing from extreme exposure to flames."

Gary slammed his right hand on the center of the table, causing a few workers to glance his way with curiosity. A quick glare from the grandson of Professor Oak quickly doused that curiosity however.

"I do not believe for one second that there isn't a plaster or coating that can be applied to marble to make it resistant to flame! The afternoon sun is directly over the moonroof and in perfect position to create a glimmer along the floor. That glimmer is only possible due to the pillars are points A, C and E! It makes the damn gym glow for Arceus' sake! Only marble can create the effect I'm looking for and I refuse to substitute a weaker product!"

The person on the other end of the argument was ready to blow a gasket and he, too, slammed his gloved right hand on the center of the table.

"It may be your gym, Gary, but this is my region! If we cannot come to terms on an issue as simple as this than both you and me will be the laughing stock of the pokemon world! The only place that makes a substance resistant to flame that can be applied to a colosseum-themed gym is the Unova region and they aren't lifting a finger in our direction!"

A pair of gloved hands slowly became entangled with the two arguing men, both of which had enormous stakes to be lost if Viridian City could not be rebuilt in time for the Kanto Leage Challenge.

"Master Oak, don't tell me that you, of all people, are unable to come up with a solution..." The voice that could only belong to Ruby Garnet trailed in a seductive manner that made the gym leader clear his throat. "And you...Champion of the Kanto region...why are you being so hard-headed in believing Unova is the only region that has the answers we need? You could always ask around..." Once again Rubys' voice was dripping with carnal intent but a sinister presence caused a jolt of fear to run up and down the Alpha Shadows spine.

' _I think you should find out if someone is taken before trying to get them undressed_...' The unmistakable voice of Latias rang loudly in Rubys' ears, causing the Alpha Shadow to take her hand off of Ashs.

"You take things way too seriously, girl...I wasn't trying to steal what belongs to someone else, honestly..." Ruby trailed off with fake innocence in her voice. It wasn't so much that she was even trying to hide her obvious interest in Ash and Gary but, rather, how nonchalant she acted after being warned by the legendary Eon.

"Back to the matter at hand..." Gary Oak started as Ruby folded her arms across her chest and stared intently at the leader of the Viridian City gym with her one visible silver eye. "...Ash, I know you don't want to lose tournament eligibility or have your Championship title stripped from you but if we are going to compete with the other regions our gyms need to have a unique flavor to them. We can't have boring gyms for new trainers when all they see on television is how awesome the Kalos gyms are. Mine had a truly classic theme going on with a touch of present day flare."

"Gary, I want you to try and compromise not just for me but for the one who is scheduled to arrive around the start of the Pokemon League Challenge."

Garys attention was now solely on what Ash Ketchum had to say, much to Rubys' displeasure as she had begun flirting with him. "That kid from the Hoenn region with an almost full team of shiny pokemon?" Ash gave a firm nod but Gary was not putting the pieces together. "What the hell does a kid from Hoenn have to do with how MY gym is being built?"

"Well, for your information, Gary, this kid is one of the hottest new trainers out there right now. He took down the Hoenn Elite Four on his first try before losing to Steven, the current Champion of the Hoenn region."

"I already know he uses a Vaporeon, an Umbreon, a Sylveon, Electivire, Greninja and a Lopunny. How is a kid going to do anything that will help me with a team as pathetic as that?!"

"I would have to inspect your team to determine whether or not your claims are valid, Mr. Oak."

Ash whipped around to see a young teen standing only feet from their location. From first impressions it was obvious he was a pokemon trainer.

While not an overly impressive sight to behold, standing just under five-feet, eight inches tall, there was a deep well of knowledge engrained in endless, deep sea blue eyes that belied the boys true age. A lean frame, not athletic but not showing any fat, was covered with a simple collared-up, buttoned blue shirt and a pair of blue jeans that looked like they had seen better days. Five belt loops held a simple black leather belt with a pokeball hanging from each loop, curtesy of a magnetic clip attached to all five loops. A pair of blue and white sports sneakers were in surprisingly immaculate condition, but it was the fact that the laces were tied twice-over made a few nearby onlookers snicker at the teen. A thin necklace hung from around the trainers neck. In actuality, it was nothing more than a flimsy piece of string tied together in knots to form a hoops. Suspended just above where his heart would be located, aided by the necklace it was attached to, was a solid white pokeball. The fact that this ball was separated from the other five around his waist signified that it contained his ace.

As deep blue met dark brown it was clear that Gary had put his foot in his mouth. Too bad Gary wasn't one who understood this concept.

"What was that, you little punk?" The teen in question, to his credit, didn't seem intimidated whatsoever by Garys pompous attitude.

"Well, according to you, my team was pathetic so I simply suggested that you bring yours out so I can discern whether or not your claims hold any value to them."

Gary was fuming at this point as he grabbed the pokeball attached to his necklace and removed it from its resting place. "Are you saying you want a battle, little boy? I'll have you know I am this city's gym leader so don't go expecting an easy fight!" Garys' infamous cocky attitude was back in full force.

The young teen looked around at the mess of construction and raised a brow inquisitively at what he saw. "As much as I'm sure you want to battle now...at this most _pristine_ of locations...I would hate to cause harm to anyone here, especially the pokemon working hard to clean up around here..."

Now it was Ashs' turn to go on the defensive, taking what was obvious sarcasm from the teen and taking a few steps towards him.

"I don't know if you're aware of the situation regarding the disheveled state of Viridian City but-"

"Oh, I'm very aware of how a single man managed to stump not only the police force of Kanto but also its most skilled trainers. As a first time visitor I must say I am appalled concerning the scale of ineptitude around here."

Ash and Gary were both at a loss for words on account of the fact that a kid three years younger than them had the gall to expect everything would be ready before his arrival; an arrival five months earlier than anticipated. It was Rubys' turn to voice her displeasure at the newcomer and she wasted no time in issuing a challenge.

"I like your choice of apparel but I can't say I'm thrilled about your attitude. Care to show us _rookies_ how it's done, little pup?" Gary shot Ruby an exasperated look but she ignored it, her finger already wrapped around a pokeball.

The young teen put up his right hand in a halting gesture while his other hand fiddled with the pokeball hanging from his necklace. "Please, take no offense, miss, but I doubt your pokemon will even last more than a couple of rounds against mine." Everyone started backing away from what was soon to be an incredibly volatile environment, save for what many believed to be one unfortunate soul in blue jeans.

"Alright, you little shit! Let's see if those balls are actually real! Stalk the shadows, Gengar!"

The Ghost-type pokemon arrived on the field with a sinister cackle, it's gaze boring deep into the very soul of its opposition.

"Well? Let's have it, pup! Put your money where your mouth is and let's-"

"It's showtime, Hot Tail."

All eyes watched the up-and-coming teen unclasp the Premier Ball from his necklace and enlarge it. A brief kiss was given to the balls surface before it was tossed like a breaking ball from a professional pitcher. Right before it touched the ground the ball opened and a bi-pedal pokemon emerged from its home.

Long brown ears were the first thing to be seen along with tufts of pink fur that resembled cotton spreading along the lower half of its ears. Thick eyebrows of the same pink coloration were slanted over its eyes. The aforementioned eyes were simple in appearance; black with a thin outline bordering the innermost iris with an even thinner trail of white and pink. It's body was completely bare, save for its chest but it was being covered in by its paws. The only other pink fur to be found on the pokemon was around its lower legs and by its wrists. It was clearly a Lopunny, the evolved form of Buneary, this one, though, had a beauty to it that had even a few men staring.

Ruby, however, was not impressed and she quickly issued an attack, hoping to get the newcomer caught off-guard.

" **Thunder Wave** , Gengar!"

The attack was executed without delay, electricity crackling at the fingertips of the Ghost-type before being directed at the Lopunny. Ruby smirked, feeling very confident now that the teens pokemon was paralyzed.

"Shake it off."

Seconds later the Long Ear Pokemon stretched its limbs, paying particular attention to the lower part of its back. After a moment of flexing and bending the Lopunny was looking better than before, leaving Ruby and her Gengar incredibly confused.

"H-How the fuck did you break the paralysis!?" Ruby cried out in anger and disbelief as Ash and Gary watched in awe at what was already happening.

"That would be Hot Tails' special ability, **Limber**. It prevents any and all effects that trigger paralysis." The young teen ushered in, followed by a playful giggle from his Lopunny. After Rubys' attack was over it was the newcomers turn and he wasted no time in getting down to business. An oddly-colored stone of brown and yellow was pulled out of the trainers shirt pocket, the surface beginning to glow with the familiar hue that heralded Mega Evolution.

Unlike what usually transpired beforehand, though, the teen walked up to his Lopunny and pressed the stone to its forehead. The Lopunny, in return, let out another playful giggle before both trainer and Pokemon closed their eyes and became engulfed in a blinding light.

"What is he-?!"

"That fool! He's gonna get himself killed!"

Both Ash and Gary voiced their surprise at seeing the young trainer become part of the Mega Evolution ritual. As the blinding light began to fade to nothing two figures appeared in the lights wake.

The first was the trainer of the Lopunny and the second was the latter herself. There was absolutely no question about the Lopnnys' gender now, with her pink fur and arms not covering her chest it was a jaw-dropping sight for every male pokemon around. Even Ash and Gary had to do a double take to make sure what they were witnessing was real.

The Lopunny, named Hot Tail by her trainer, was still staring at the ground with her eyes closed, as were the eyes of her trainer. After the Mega Evolution had finished the two broke apart, the teen to his original spot and his Lopunny, now a Mega Lopunny, moving only a few feet from where she was now.

The Lopunny before the gathered crowd still retained her original charm and allure but she also had plenty of sex appeal now. Her chest had blossomed considerably, the Lopunny now sporting at least C-cups while skin-tight black latex covered her lower body. There were a few rips in the fabric, showing off some of her brown-colored skin underneath in tantalizing places. While the entire outfit seemed geared for seduction it was also a herald to the lethal agility and power the pokemon had. Her ears resembled pigtails, separated by three knots of pink fur along the length of her ears and razor-sharp claws were now clearly visible from open paws and outstretched arms.

Ash and Gary knew that Ruby was in for a fight but they never expected what would happen next. Within moments the young trainer she was fighting against made his move.

" **Mach Punch**."

Time seemed to stand still as the place where the Lopunny had been standing previously was now vacant. An ear-shattering cry of pain, followed by a knocked-out Gengar, filled the air around Viridian City. Before eyes had even found the soaring Gengar it had already collided with one of the stone pillars being used as one of many supports for the roof. The pillar was damaged severely and Ash knew that trouble was on the horizon if this battle didn't end soon.

Luckily for the Pallet Town native it didn't even last another round as Gengar was completely motionless on the ground.

"W-W-What..."

All eyes were now on the newcomer and his Lopunny who, in another shocking twist, ran up to her trainer and kissed his cheek affectionately. The teen smiled at his pokemon and said a few encouraging words about how well she did before putting her back inside her pokeball and reattaching the ball to his necklace.

"As I said before, miss...?"

Ruby glared at the trainer addressing her with a mixture of fear and anger in her visible silver eye. Everyone else went back to work rebuilding Viridian City as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. With no answer forthcoming for the young teen he readjusted his jeans and turned his attention to Gary.

"Well, anyway, as I said I doubted her pokemon could last more than a couple of rounds against mine. It would seem my assumption was correct. Are you still going to hide behind your subordinates or are you going to entertain me and my _pathetic_ team, Mr. Oak?"

Gary was in a state of shock after seeing his best Shadow get absolutely crushed in a single round of combat. It was Ash that decided to do the talking for him.

"As Ruby said, you coming on such short notice and then claiming that the hard working citizens of Kanto are nothing but incompetent is unacceptable. I will battle you with my pokemon."

The teen, in yet another display of crude arrogance, waved his hand dismissively at Ash as though he were a bug on a windshield. This infuriated Latias, who rushed at the teen with venom in her honey-colored eyes. Before she could make contact with the trainer, however, she stopped abruptly, causing a gust of wind to blow in the direction she was traveling. The wind brushed harmlessly through the teens dark brown hair and it was suddenly clear why Latias backed away with discomfort on her face.

"Good job protecting me, Sapphire. You'll be getting two pokeblocks when we get to the hotel."

The pokemon in question, a shiny Sylveon, looked up at her trainer with joy in her pink eyes. That joy was quickly replaced with rage as she stared at her trainers would-be attacker.

"I would advise against making Sapphire upset, especially with a Dragon-type of all pokemon." The teen reprimanded Ash and Latias, the former about ready to lose his temper as he reached for the Master Ball around his neck. This did not go unnoticed by the other trainer, who suddenly seemed very interested in the raven-haired teen before him. "An official Pokemon League Master Ball, given only to trainers who reach the pinnacle of battle in their region. You must be Ash Ketchum then, I presume?"

"You are interested in hearing me now? If you had only insulted Gary I might have let it slide but you personally insulted Latias and the entire Kanto region as a whole. Do not expect me to let you off easy after stepping all over us as you have, even if you did make it to Steven on your first try."

The still unknown trainer readjusted his belt before kneeling by his Sylveon. "Change of plans, everybody! It seems we have found a worthy opponent so...I want to see your game faces!" As soon as he had finished his impromptu speech, all six of his pokemon came out of their poke balls with battle-lust in their eyes. "By the way, my name is Patrick Bolton but, I guess, you can call me 'Bolt' "

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 6 is up!**


	6. The Pokemon Prodigy I

**A/N: There is a pompous asshole beyond this point. You have been warned.**

* * *

6

* * *

 **Normal POV**

All eyes were on Patrick's team of pokemon, more than half of which were shiny. The one that was not, his Electavire, would have put all others to shame, however. It towered over the other five pokemon and even Ash felt a little intimidated at the sheer size of it.

"Well, since everyone is out and about now, allow me to introduce you to my team of pathetic pokemon." Patrick continued to add emphasis on 'pathetic' just to rub it in Garys face. "First is Aqua, my Vaporeon. She does not like to be left out of anything. Such a spoiled girl, yes you are."

The way Patrick was talking to his Vaporeon was both adorable and unnerving, considering how powerful he had already shown his Lopunny to be.

"Next in line is-"

"You can introduce me to your pokemon after our battle starts, Patrick. If you think this is a game then I will bring you crashing back to reality real fast." Ash still had his left hand over the Master Ball, his golden-brown eyes blazing with an intensity few had seen out of him before. Patrick, as was becoming increasingly obvious since he arrived, took Ashs words as empty threats.

"Is everyone in Kanto as easy to piss off as you are, Mr. Ketchum? Arceus above...no wonder this region is in such disarray. Not only are its people quick on the trigger but their Champion has a temper to match. Then again..." Patrick trailed his thoughts, becoming strangely quiet save for his breathing. "...I suppose that loss still stings, doesn't it, Mr. Ketchum?"

This got the Kanto Champions attention faster than anything else Patrick had said up to this point.

"What do you mean by 'that loss' Patrick? Just who are you?"

"I am offended, Mr. Ketchum! Surely the entire world has heard of the 'Pokemon Prodigy.' " Ash bit his lower lip as Patrick continued, slicking his left palm up with his saliva and pushing his hair back behind his ears. Afterwards Patrick pulled out a photo from his shirt pocket. "Does this man look familiar to you, Mr. Ketchum?" Upon closer inspection Of the picture Ashs' blood nearly began to boil over and his heart began to sink into the pit of his stomach at the same time. Those gathered around, especially Latias and Pikachu, shared the same shock and resentment at the identity of the man in the picture.

"T-There's...no...no...no way..." Ash fumbled for the words to say, the sight of the man who wiped the floor with him in the Sinnoh Semi-finals brought back painful memories of how Darkrai and Latios destroyed his entire team.

"That is my uncle, but you probably know him better as Tobias."

Tobias, the man who single-handedly changed the way competitive pokemon battles were run. It was after his absolute dominance in the Sinnoh Pokemon League Challenge that a new rule was put in place, automatically disqualifying any trainer who used more than one legendary-status pokemon during tournament play. While many felt as though the rule change was appropriate, those that had fallen to Tobias, Ash being one of them, were not given a second chance to compete in their respective matches against Tobias. Therefore it felt as though it were a case of "too little, too late" in their eyes.

Unfortunately the mental damage the loss inflicted upon Ash went much deeper than many believed.

* * *

Ash had lost in the Unova Pokemon League Challenge primarily due to not relying on previous pokemon. Those closest to Ash knew the real reasoning was Tobias still haunted the 'Pride of Pallet Town.' At one point Ash was remembered as saying "I have to be getting stronger, so what is holding me back?"

Not even a reunion with his childhood friend, Serena, brought Ash past the semi-finals in the Kalos Pokemon League Challenge. Far from it, actually. It had been the first time the Pallet Town native didn't make it past the round of thirty-two since he first started his journey at age ten. Ash Ketchum wasn't getting stronger- he was regressing. Nobody could quite figure out what the missing piece was for him but, even though he acted like battling was all that mattered, the teen in question knew for awhile what was wrong. It was only after his loss to Tobias that the true reason behind his slide, as well as the void inside of Ash Ketchum, began to grow further in size.

It was the emptiness he felt in his heart. The fact that, after spending time with so many members of the opposite sex, not a single one of them possessed that character quality that would fill the void in his heart. Dawn had been the closest of the bunch, with her sideline support, going so far as to dress in a cheerleader outfit to try and spur the Pride of Pallet a Town to victory, telling him her trademark catch phrase "No need to worry!" as though it was what he needed to find the answers eluding him. Dawns ad succeeded in cheering Ah all the way to the Semifials in the Sinnoh League, with Ash finally beating his rival in Paul. In the end, though, not even her cheering could bring Ash to the pinnacle.

Salvation had come after a trip to Alto Mare, the sight of both tragedy and triumph.

The first person the raven-haired teen had searched for was the pokemon that had permanently marked herself within Ashs' mind and heart- Latias. The search was not difficult; the Secret Garden, called as such by the townsfolk, felt like a second home for the teen. The joy he felt upon seeing the red Eon, as well as the sadness that invaded Ashs' heart seeing Latias hovering by her brothers grave, the Soul Dew, made the Pallet Town native regret not coming back sooner to see the closest thing he had to a real friend since Misty, Brock, Dawn and Serena.

Human companionship was an elusive creature for Ash Ketchum; the teen had seen nearly every legendary pokemon known in existence yet could not find the answer as to why he could never capture love. The answer, as he later discovered, wasn't that he couldn't find it but, rather, he had already obtained it without realizing it. After reuniting with Latias once again Ash felt a change occur deep within the core of his very being. From being able to finally understand other pokemon, discerning whether a Pokemon was afraid of humans or if it is just protecting its home, even being able to communicate with the very soul of a Pokemon, including those he had never met before. All of theses changes were Latias' gift to the first human she had fallen in love with. It was with these changes that Ash finally gained insight to what was truly important.

It wasn't about how strong a Pokemon can become but, rather, teaching pokemon that the true source of their strength lies in the single most important bond of all: love for their trainer. When utater devotion and adoration is gained between a Pokemon and its trainer the two have the potential to overcome any foe, regardless of the adversity they may face. They would face all challenges together and see things through to the very end, just like life partners.

No longer having the fear of the unknown hanging above his head like a billowing storm cloud instilled new battle tactics. More importantly, however, it gave Ash what he lacked for all of the six years he had been a Pokemon trainer.

Confidence.

It was the confidence in his pokemon that began to grow by leaps and bounds. The thought of facing a legendary pokemon in battle no longer frightened Ash. It did the exact opposite and further fueled his drive, his confidence and his trust in his pokemon. The bond he had created with Latias after his first trip to Alto Mare, even after nearly three years of silence, made its presence known. The trust Ash had formed with Latias, by simply playing with her, learning about her, spending time in the Secret Garden with her, to saving Alto Mare and even going so far as to try and save Latios from the clutches of Team Rocket. It formed the foundation for an Etenal Bond to be created, a bond so strong that nothing, not time, distance or even death, could break it. It was a bond that marked the owners as destined mates, even if it was between a human and a Pokemon. It was a bond that did not discriminate, nor did it follow the rules set by society. It was a bond humans would never truly grasp until they were part of one.

Reuniting with Latias and confessing to her within the Secret Garden by the Soul Dew was akin to the start of a second life for Ash Ketchum. The past failures that had haunted Ash Ketchum seemed like trivial matters upon his return to Pallet Town and the Kanto region. Ash finally had found the missing piece in his life that no amount of battling could ever fill completely. It gave the raven-haired teen the courage to take up the Kanto Pokemon League Challenge a second time, going through the rigorous eight-gym pre-requisite before being eligible to compete in the tournament. Ash had acquired these badges in record time, giving him ample time to bond further with Latias and even catch up with his former childhood rival, Gary Oak.

The tournament build-up was all about the return of 'The Pride of Pallet Town' and his quest to capture his first Pokemon League Championship win. None of the matches leading up to the finals were even remotely close for Ash, with only two of his Pokemon being knocked out through the semifinals. Only the final match gave the teen a momentary scare, down to his last two pokemon, but Charizard, arguably his most powerful pokemon, came through in the clutch against Bryces' Mega-Metagross. It was only after the League Championship trophy had been awarded to him that Ash Ketchum broke down and began crying tears that had been waiting to be shed for over five years.

It was then that the penultimate triumph awaited him to try and conquer it.

The Kanto Elite Four, while considered by many to be the oldest and most respected group out of the other regions, were among some of the most old-school around. Pokemon that were native to Janto were often the only ones they had in their arsenal, save for Agatha, who still managed to creep Ash out just with her voice alone. Still, the Ghost-type expert fell before him, as did Hendrick, the one who took Bruno's place among the Elite Four after his retirement. His Fighting and Rock-types were but a simple challenge for Sceptile and Pidgeot. The designated Dragon-type user, seemingly a given in every regions Elite Four, was the younger brother of the legendary Lance. While far from being as powerful as his older brother, Leoric put a good effort in for his family name.

All that was left for Ash Ketchum to conquer was the Champion of the Kanto region. With all of the momentum at his back there was no way he was going to fall short now. This was the day that destiny favored the Pride of Pallet Town.

The Championship team had been one based on who had the hardest work ethic, as well as endurance and tournament experience. In the end, Ash ended up using Pikachu, Charizard, Sceptile, Infernape, Snorlax and Greninja.

It was a hard-fought battle on the grandest of stages around, both Ash and Scott Kashmir, the then-Champion of Kanto, had defeated each other's primart team of six and were forced to engage in a one-on-one Sudden Death Elimination match. The page had finally turned on his life after Latios fell before his feet in the Kanto Champion match between him and Scott Kashmir. In an ironic twist it was Latias that ended up winning the match against a Latios. Latias had been the key to his triumph, as well as the key to his heart.

* * *

That Patrick would bring up Tobias at this point in time meant that the man himself was trying to get under Ash Ketchums skin again.

Pikachu began crackling with electricity from his cheeks, a sight that was looked at by Aqua, Patrick's Vaporeon, with a hint of trepidation. This did not go unnoticed by Patrick, who knelt down beside his pokemon and began stroking her finned ears soothingly. An aura of both serenity and suffocating confidence flowed from Patrick now.

"Mr. Ketchum, you might want to think about controlling your pokemon better, they are quite aggressive towards my team as well as myself. Honestly, as Champion of Kanto I am surprised they even let you compete with such unruly-"

"ENOUGH! If you came here to bicker and complain about Kanto and its citizens than get back on your plane to Sinnoh!" Ashs anger had finally reached its breaking point and Patrick, for the first time that day, showed legitimate concern that he may have overstepped his boundaries. "All you have done since arriving here is criticize the efforts of Kanto's citizens, treat the situation regarding Walcott with complete indifference and act like you have the answers for all of our problems."

"Mr. Ketchum, I merely want to battle you. You should ask nicely, as Champion of this region, after all. Just because my words speak the truth doesn't give you the right to openly threaten me or my Pokemons well-being. Honestly, what would your mother say? Oh, that's right, you probably are the kind that hardly ever keeps in contact with her so you probably-"

The raven-haired teen charged at Patrick, uncharacteristically throwing a punch, followed by another and another. Patrick was on his back now, using his arms as a shield to keep his face from taking any more of the abuse at the hands of the enraged Ketchum. The sound of a fist connecting with bone was a sickening one...

...But not because it was Ashs' fists but that of Patrick's Electavire.

Seeing its master in trouble the Electavire, known as High Voltage, Sucker Punched Ash and sent the raven-haired teen rolling on the ground. Before the dust had even settled a thick black tendril wrapped around Ashs' arm.

"It seems you need to be taught a lesson in humility, Mr. Ketchum! High Voltage, he's all yours."

"ASH!" A collective shout went out from nearly everyone around as a brilliant light engulfed Ash and Electavire, the Champion of Kanto gritting his teeth in extreme pain as thousands and thousands of volts of electricity courses through his smaller body. Those gathered around began fumbling for their pokeballs to try and assist the Kanto region Champion when they were imprisoned inside of an enormous Barrier. Patrick's Gardevoir was glowing fiercely as it used its psychic powers to keep the majority of the workers and pokemon contained.

Gary had his Pokenav out and was in the process of speed-dialing backup when the high-tech device was hit with an Ice Beam and shattered like glass, courtesy of Aqua, Patrick's Vaporeon.

Those who were outside of Gardevoirs psychic Barrier were knocked unconscious in quick succession by Sapphire, Patricks Sylveon, and it's Dazzling Gleam. Lopunny and Umbreon were standing on opposite sides off Patrick, ready to challenge anyone foolish enough to threaten their master.

All of this was witnessed by Gary Oak, who stood slack-jawed at the absolute efficiency Patrick's team had. A team of six pokemon had managed to incapacitate the Champion and over one-hundred workers, destroy communication and protect the instigator at the same time.

"ASH!" Gary pounded the Barrier with his fists, only to be thrown back violently by a wave of psychic energy from Patricks Gardevoir.

"My goodness...such an unnecessarily loud group these people are, Aqua~"

Garys eyes were filled with rage, absolutely helpless against a team that powerful and lacking a Pokenav to alert the authorities. Pikachu was trapped inside a Barrier of his own, as was Latias. Not even they could break free of their prison.

After what seemed like forever Electavire stopped its attack and let go of Ashs arm. With nothing holding him up the teen collapsed on the ground in a crumpled heap. Only then did Patricks Gardevoir destroy the barriers keeping Gary, Pikachu and Latias contained. Gary, Latias and Pikachu were quick to check on the condition of their friend, in Latias' case, her mate, when Ash began to stir.

"Is...that all...your Electa...vire has got? What a _pathetic_...pokemon..." Ash deliberately added emphasis on 'pathetic' and it worked in pissing Patrick off.

"You cheeky little..." Patrick bit down hard on his lower lip before recalling all but one of his Pokemon- his Lopunny. "Very well then, Mr. Ketchum, if you believe you can still stand after taking High Voltages' Thunder attack than who am I to stop you from being put into the ground where you stand?"

"Ash, don't do this! Let the police take him and-"

"NO!"

Ashs' rebuttal caught Gary by surprise, the Kanto Champion turning his pokemon League cap sideways and holding out the Master Ball he had.

"If I dont...settle this...the right way...Patrick would be right..." Ash struggled to get to his feet but, with the help of Latias and Gary, managed to get on shaky legs long enough to grab hold of Latias' wings. "Meet me...in Pallet Town...Patrick...I don't want...to injure anyone here..." Ash finished as he draped his arms around Latias' neck and gave her a gentle kiss on the back of her head. "Latias...lets go..."

It was with much reluctance that the legendary Eon began lifting herself off of the cracked soil of Viridian City, her honey-colored eyes giving Patrick one last hate-filled stare before flying South to Pallet Town with a nearly unconscious Ash on her back.

As Latias began to fade into the distance an enraged Gary Oak began marching towards Patrick, who was reaching into his back Jean pocket to retrieve another pokeball. Patrick was about to open the ball when Gary grabbed him by the shirt collar and spit in his face.

"Pray to Arceus above that Ash doesn't use that Masterball you punk...to be honest I hope he does so you can watch your Pokemon writhe in agony..." Gary finished before pushing Patrick away and giving him the middle finger.

"Hmph! I can see why my uncle despised this place...nothing but fools around here. Oh well...Mercury! To the skies!" Patrick called out as his pokeball opened to reveal a larger-than-average Talonflame, it's wings practically creating heat waves just from its flapping them "To Pallet Town, girl."

* * *

 **Location: Two Miles West of Viridian Forest.**

 **Normal POV**

" **How do you think our son is doing, Michael? Blade seemed awfully nervous going up against Storm and I can't help but feel like he's in over his head.** "

The half-breed simply smirked before planting a kiss on Jessicas' lips. Michael had been working on filling out the necessary paperwork so he could take part in the annual Pokemon Mixed Martial Arts challenge being held in Saffron City. It had been scheduled to take place in Viridian City but, with the extensive damage wrought by Walcotts madness, it had to be relocated.

Needless to say, emotions were at an all-time high, not simply because of what the future may hold for Kanto but also for the impending go arrival of Jessicas third child. Local media had been left in the dark regarding the half-breed and his family for the most part, which was a much-needed breath of fresh air after their lives were forever engrained in Kanto lore following Walcotts scheme.

Peace and quiet was at the forefront of Michaels consciousness yet he could not shake the growing sensation he was being watched. While his choice in living quarters left much to be desired, settled in a house that looked as though it didn't blong; amidst burnt trees and charred earth. It was a disturbing scene but one Michael and Jessica both felt was the best to ensure their privacy. After all, nobody would be looking for them in a charred forest.

Michael closed his eyes briefly to expand his aura and allow it to shed light on whatever darkness was treading nearby. Michael occasionally did this at the behest of Storm, who reminded him that his aura was still very unstable. In order to strengthen his aura Michael needed to meditate and focus on the aura around him. What aura was around him would then gather and coalesce with his own. If it was pure aura then pure aura would fill his own, but if a corrupt aura was nearby it could affect him in a negative way.

From this meditation Michael was able to pick up a dark aura closing in on his position. It was an aura filled with a mixture of rage, curiosity and doubt. Those three together made for a potentially volatile situation and the half-breed knew he would probably have a fight on his hands before the day was over.

' _Jessi, where is Amber_?' Michael tried to underlie the urgency in his mental voice but Jessica had felt the same dark aura approaching them.

' _She is sleeping in her room, is that sinister presence going after her_?' Jessica sounded mortifed that a potentially new threat was targeting them so soon after dealing with Walcott.

' _If it is then I'll make it regret that choice, Jessi. Something tells me it isn't after Amber, though._ ' Michael began walking towards his daughters room, keeping his aura contained as much as possible so the dark presence wouldn't catch onto the fact that him and Jessica both knew it was near.

 **Are...you...the...half...breed...**

A voice broke through the tension-filled air and with it came a chill that seemed to freeze the very breath leaving both Michael and Jessicas' lips. Michael was the first to confront the uninvited 'guest', his arm-blades beginning to come out from their holdings in preparation for battle.

" **Whatever you are, if you have come to cause harm to my family or me than you had best reconsider your actions before enacting them**." The half-breed called out to the strange presence while back-pedaling slowly towards his daughters room. Jessica had already cast a powerful Light Screen around her sleeping daughter so whatever was in their house wouldn't just be able to enter Ambers room without creating enough of a fuss to wake her up.

 **My...brother...did...you...kill...him...**

" **Brother? The only ones I've killed have been corrupt pokemon! They were too far gone due to-"**

 **IS THAT SO?**!

Michael whipped around as the sinister aura was now practically on top of him. Seconds later a portal spawned right behind the half-breed and he was grabbed by a malevolent force before being pulled inside. The entire series of events took less than five seconds but the deafening silence that followed seemed to last for an eternity.

Upon sensing that her beloved was not outside of Ambers room anymore Jessica teleported upstairs and saw that her daughter had not been disturbed. She was still sleeping soundly, as evidenced by her calm breathing, yet Michael was nowhere to be seen. Worse yet, Jessica couldn't even feel his presence anywhere.

' _Michael! Beloved, please, answer me! Where are you_?'

* * *

 **Location: Pallet Town Outskirts**

 **Ashs' POV**

 _The ground, blessed ground beneath my feet once again..._

I felt Latias carefully nuzzle the top of my head as my feet hit the soft grass about a half-mile west of Pallet Town. My body was still tingling from Patrick's Electavire and its Thunder attack; it might even rival Pikachus strength as far as electricity was concerned. I had many questions I wanted answers to from Patrick himself but they would come later.

Right now I needed to focus if I wanted to have any chance of defeating this 'Pokemon Prodigy' and his team.

I felt another nuzzle against my forehead, followed by Latias licking my cheek with concern. Any other time I would have taken that moment to return her affection ten-fold. But now...

' _Ash, are you sure you're up to battling?'_

The concern in her voice made me smile, in spite of the numbness. I wasn't even sure I could do this with electricity still coursing through my veins, though, so I needed to remedy this problem immediately.

"La...tias...use...R-Refresh...on me...please..."

Before the command had even left my lips in its entirety I could feel a cool breeze flush through my being, the sound of waves crashing along the shores of a beach filling my ears as the restorative powers of Latias had begun working to purge the lingering paralysis I had been affected with. Within moments I felt better than ever and began mentally preparing myself for what was sure to be one of the toughest battles I've faced yet.

'Yeah...That Electavire...packed a serious punch...but I have stronger pokemon...stronger friends and stronger bonds. I haven't come this far just to let my past take it all away from me!'

I could feel a small tongue lick along a particularly tender part of the back of my neck. It felt as though my skin there had been completely fried off due to the heat of the lightning. Before I even had the chance to say anything I felt a soothing air wash over my neck, followed by another affectionate lick from Latias to the sore area. She was trying so hard to get me ready for battle; I would definetely repay Latias' love and kindness afterwards when I was able.

The sound of wings beating in the distance captures my attention and I glanced up towards the north to see a large bird pokemon heading my way. From its size and wingspan I deduced that it was a Talonflame, and the passenger it was carrying had to have been Patrick.

I could see Latias tense up and take position just to my right, to which I rubbed her neck and forehead as gently as I could. "We're going to get through this, Latias, I promise. I need you to stay out of the fight, though. Think you can handle that?"

A slow but understanding nod was the answer I had hoped for; considering everything Patrick had done already I couldn't have asked for much more out of Latias, at least as far as her not interfering in the fight was concerned. If anything were to happen to me I would need Latias to tell the others what happened.

I could feel the intense heat coming off of Patricks pokemon and it reminded me of Moltres. The mere thought that a Talonflame was as strong as one of the most iconic pokemon in history made my skin crawl.

 _Just who is Patrick? If he's so strong how come I've never heard of him until now?_

I put that thought on hold as the trainer in question held up a pokeball and his Talonflame was sent back inside of it. A quick kiss to the surface of the ball was all the affection Patrick was willing to bestow upon his pokemon.

"Any particular reason you chose such a nice venue for our battle, Mr. Ketchum?"

"I didn't want any bystanders being hurt by your pokemon or mine. We aren't in an arena so I needed space...lots of it." This was no lie; I needed a good one-hundred yards at every angle to ensure nothing of value was damaged or anyone was hurt.

"Suit yourself, Mr. Ketchum. I have unfinished business with that friend of yours after this is over so do try and lay down in a timely fashion."

I couldn't believe just how cocky this guy was. Sure he had taken out Rubys Gengar in one blow but I was on a completely different level than her. I had been through more battles than this guy, I had a much more solid bond with my pokemon than he did, I had certainly seen more in six years than this guy has probably seen, maybe in his entire lifetime...so why...

 _...why can't I get rid of this ominous feeling?_

This feeling was the exact same one I felt when going up against Tobias. It was the feeling of dread when facing an opponent I had no chance of victory against.

"Whenever you're ready, Mr. Ketchum..."

"Giving me the first move? How kind of you, Patrick..."

 _No...I've moved past Tobias. I won't let him haunt me anymore, I made that promise when I saw Latias again!_

I looked over at Pikachu who, for some reason, had been uncharateristically quiet throughout the entire exchange between Patrick and myself. Perhaps he felt the same as I did about the whole thing.

 _There's no point dwelling on what I can't control..._

"Alright, Pikachu! Let's show this upstart how it's done!"

"I figured as much...Aqua, it's showtime!"

 _He's sending out his Vaporeon to fight Pikachu?! What is Patrick thinking?_

Patrick's pokeball opened to reveal a four-legged Eeveelution with hollowed-out fins for ears, a lengthy and very thick purple tail shaped like that of a dolphins and, unlike other Vaporeon, it's body had some sort of bubble-shaped matter floating inside of its skin. It was an addition I was not accustomed to seeing on a Vaporeon but, then again, Patricks pokemon were anything but ordinary.

"Did you forget, Patrick? Pikachu is an Electric-type. There is no way your Vaporeon can beat him head-to-head."

"I saw your Pikachu lose to a Surskit in Kalos so your logic holds no...water, Mr. Ketchum..."

 _Damn! Has this guy been following my every match? That happened only recently so how could he have..._

"Pikachu! Let's start this thing off with a Thunderbolt! Show Patrick that what happened back then was nothing but a fluke!"

Pikachus cheeks began sparking with a unique electricity, the kind that only came from years and years of training and tender loving care. That power welled up within his small frame and, with a loud 'PI-KA-CHUUUU~' the electricity was unleashed in the form of a white-hot bolt of lightning that carved across the ground as it traveled.

Patrick just looked on, as did Aqua, his shiny Vaporeon, as the powerful attack was nearly upon them.

 _Could it be that he underestimated Pikachus strength? No, if that were the case he would have told his pokemon to dodge the attack. He most certainly wouldn't have sent a Vaporeon out against Pikachu..._

"Mirror Coat, Aqua..." He had said it with such lethargy I mistook it for frustration.

Vaporeons skin shifted to a more glass-like texture just as Pikachus Thunderbolt was about to connect. The reflective surface of Aquas' body caused the attack to be sent back to Pikachu. Thankfully Pikachu was no stranger to taking Electric attacks; I swore I saw Pikachu smirk as the discharged lightning returned to him.

"Your Pikachu is strong, I'll give you that, Mr. Ketchum...but it is useless against Aqua! She is untouchable to Electric-Types with Mirror Coat."

 _That isn't all Pikachu can do though, Patrick._

"If that's the case, then, Use Iron Tail!"

"Acid Armor, Aqua..."

 _Acid Armor? Then that means..._

"Pikachu! Don't attack Vaporeon!"

Pikachu had already begun the swinging motion of its tail, the steel-coated appendage making a B-line towards Patricks pokemon. As I feared the glassy texture of Vaporeons skin began to give way to a more viscous and bubbly layered texture. Steam began rising from all over Patricks Pokemon; it had used Acid Armor to turn its body into a damaging bulwark.

Thankfully Pikachu was able to divert the trajectory of his tail before it made contact with Vaporeons acidic body. Instead, the ground became the target of the Iron Tail and only then could I breathe a sigh of relief.

"That was the correct call, Mr. Ketchum. Clearly you're no stranger to the kind of strategy I'm using with Aqua!"

 _That was close...I can't hit his Vaporeon with Electric attacks because of Mirror Coat but physical attacks will just harm my pokemon because of Acid Armor. He hasn't even attacked with her yet and Pikachu is already in a bad spot..._

"Now, Aqua! Open the flood gates of the heavens! Rain Dance!"

Patrick raised his right arm towards the sky as Aqua began singing a mysterious chant . Within moments dark clouds began to gather and grow in size until a heavy rain started to fall.

 _Three utility abilities? Is Patrick just stalling so my Pokemon run out of energy?_

"I don't know what you're doing, Patrick, but it ends here! Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle!"

'Bear with me, buddy! This is gonna hurt but I believe in you!'

 _ **'I got this, Ash! Don't worry about me!'**_

It was at times like this I was grateful I could speak to my Pokemon telepathically. Hearing Pikachus confidence brought out some of the fighting spirit within me and I pointed a gloved hand at Aqua, Patricks Vaporeon.

"Even if your Acid Armor does some damage to Pikachu your Vaporeon will still take a lot more from Volt Tackle!"

Pikachus body began flowing brightly with stored electricity, his small frame charging forward while wrapped within the damaging field of lightning. Meanwhile Aqua began steaming and it's purple body started bubbling over violently. Closer and closer Pikachu got to Patricks Pokemon until a brilliant flash of light heralded contact between the two pokemon. A strong blast of superheated air caused an equally impressive explosion of lightning and heat.

For about thirty seconds I had to shield my eyes to keep the dirt and dust out of them, noticing that Patrick had not taken any countermeasures to protect himself. Finally the dust began to settle and the results of the chaotic clash could be seen.

Pikachu was on all fours breathing erratically while Patricks Pokemon, while showing signs of fatigue, seemed to be recovering much much quicker than Pikachu. Astonishingly enough, after only another thirty seconds Aqua seemed completely fine.

 _There's no way!_

"Pikachu!"

 **"S-Sorry Ash...t-that Vaporeon...did a number on me..."**

 _This can't be! Pikachu should have the clear advantage against Aqua, so what gives? Patricks Pokemon looks good as new now!_

"Have you figured it out yet, Mr. Ketchum? You must be wondering how Aqua looks fresh and just out of her ball, right? My precious Aqua has a very unique ability, Mr. Ketchum, one that makes weather such as this an unbeatable advantage for her!"

 _No! His Vaporeon knows..._

"Hydration, Mr. Ketchum! Not only does it give us the capability to beat the heat it also makes Water-type moves or rain become a cleansing agent when it hits Aquas skin. All of that water falling on her right now is being absorbed into Aquas body and healing her of her wounds. Now do you see why she is untouchable to Electric-types, Mr. Ketchum? Not only is she at full strength again but your poor Pikachu took quite a beating from Aquas Acid Armor..."

 _Damn it! He's right, Pikachu looks terrible and his Pokemon hasn't a scratch on her! Worst yet...she hasn't even attacked yet!_

"I will be a good sport and give you the next move, Mr. Ketchum. If I were you I would take your Pikachu out of the battle before it really gets hurt. Fledgling pokemon should not fight grown-up battles after all..."

" **Bastard**!"

'Pikachu! Don't fall for his ruse! I need you to come back and rest up. I'm not happy about this turn of events either but...I have no other choice. Swallow your pride for now, buddy.'

 **"I can't believe...I'm gonna bow before a freaking Vaporeon..."**

"Pikachu, come back. Get you some rest, buddy."

The dejected look on Pikachus face broke my heart; Pikachu was one of my strongest pokemon and for him to concede to yet another Water-type, a type that shouldn't even hold a candle against Electric-types, it did more damage to Pikachus pride by substituting him out than if I had left him in there.

'I'm not gonna let this guy make a fool out of you or me...or any of our friends for that matter, buddy. I promise!'

"It seems Water-types are getting the best of your Pikachu, Mr. Ketchum. Perhaps you should evolve it or get a better one."

"I'll admit you're strong, Patrick. Your attitude leaves much to be desired, however. Just because Pikachu couldn't take down your Vaporeon yet doesn't mean you've won."

"Prove otherwise then, Mr. Ketchum, the ball is in your court..."

 _Im counting on you!_

"Go! Pidgeot!"

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Go! Pidgeot!"

Ash threw his next pokeball out and a gigantic bird pokemon with luxurious plumage materialized from within. It's wingspan was large enough to hide an entire car while predatory eyes showed fearless resolve, regardless of the foe it faced.

"That is a beautiful pokemon, Mr. Ketchum. I take back what I said about this region having no taste." Patrick called out with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, much to Ash Ketchums displeasure.

"The more you talk about how much Kanto stinks the more and more I'm tempted to call the match and let the G-Men know about what you did in Viridian City." This threat seemed to put some small amount of fear into Patrick, as evidenced by the bulging of his eyes and the momentary flinch in his posture.

Pidgeot stared at her trainer, awaiting attack orders.

"Pidgeot! Clear that Vaporeons facade of a defense! Defog!"

Patrick visibly gnashed his teeth as Pidgeot began flapping her wings back and forth rapidly, causing the bubbling acid on Aquas skin to flick off and dissolve on the grass. Within seconds Patricks Pokemon also lost its advantage of constant rainfall as the mighty gust of wind caused the rain clouds overhead to disperse, allowing the moon to shine in all its lunar brilliance.

"That should take care of your setup, Patrick! Now, Pidgeot! Use Aerial Ace!"

Aqua was immediately clipped by razor-sharp talons, pecked by an even sharper beak and smacked with steel-like wings. It's cries echoed through the area as Pidgeot was moving faster than the eye could follow.

"Aqua, stand firm and use Ice Beam!"

The shiny Vaporeon opened its left eye to tr and gain a bead on Pidgeots location, the sheer speed of Ashs' pokemon was enough to overwhelm the much slower Eeveelution. Without the constant rainfall Aqua had no way to heal the punishment Pidgeot was dishing out and without Acid Armor Patricks' Pokemon could do nothing to damage Pidgeots lightning-fast attacks. When Aqua finally managed to fire off an Ice Beam it missed so badly that Patrick nearly became the attacks destination.

"Keep it up, Pidgeot! You've almost got her!" Ashs enthusiasm was contagious, causing Pikach to begin cheering as well as Latias, who was still giving Patrick the occasional look of disgust after what he said about her and Ash.

"AQUA!"

Pidgeots relentless assault finally came to a close when Patricks Vaporeon slumped on the ground, claw marks, scratches and numerous other injuries covering the Eeveelution from head to tail. Her trainer pulled out Aquas' pokeball and quickly returned her, giving the ball an apologetic stare.

"Not bad, Mr. Ketchum. I must give your Pidgeot credit for managing to undo my Acid Armor and Rain Dance combo." Patrick stopped abruptly before pulling out his second pokeball and enlarging it. "...That will be your only victory over my team, however! High Voltage, it's showtime!"

Patricks throw contained a lot more power in the release than it did when he called Aqua out. Ash saw this as the signal of the 'Pokemon Prodigy' getting serious.

"Pidgeot, return!" Ash quickly called out as Pidgeot was sucked back into her ball, her trainer giving her warm smile before she was completely gone from view. "Excellent job, Pidgeot, get some rest." Ash spoke softly to the pokeball containing Pidgeot. Even if his words were not actually reaching his pokemon it was something the Pallet Town native felt was the right thing to do; compliment your pokemon, win or lose, for their hard work and effort.

"I see you are no stranger to giving your pokemon the credit they deserve after battling." Ash stared at Patrick, trying to find hidden meaning in his words but was unable to find one.

"Why are you saying nice things now, Patrick? If you think that I'm going to forgive you, after all you've done up to this point, just because you said a few complimentary things, you are sorely mistaken."

"When did I ever say I was complimenting you, Mr. Ketchum? Your Pikachu lost to my Aqua. That Pikachu may as well be considered an unnecessary burden on your shoulders. Aqua only lost to your Pidgeot because of its speed-"

"PATRICK!"

Ashs' outburst stopped Patricks rant in its tracks, the Kanto Champion balling his hands into fists while Patrick and his Electivire, High Voltage, looked on.

"What is it now, Mr. Ketchum? Are you stalling for time so your Pikachu can rest up?" Patricks mocking tone was beginning to get on Ashs' nerves and Pikachu was about to unleash a Thunderbolt at Patrick. Ash saw this and quickly interjected.

'Listen, buddy, don't fall for his ploy...I need you to rest in case I need you later. Trust me, Pikachu.'

' _ **You better make him pay, Ash. I can't stand cocky trainers like him**_...'

Ash gashed his teeth together as he held out the pokeball containing one of his favorite pokemon. "Patrick, if you insist on insulting my pokemon then I will show you no mercy! Go, Sceptile!"

The Kanto Champion threw Sceptiles pokeball into the air before its occupant came out in a brilliant flash of light. A bi-pedal pokemon with bladed arms and a head shaped like that of a Kabutops. It had slanted yellow eyes that were constantly narrowed, as if deep in thought and a lengthy green tail with sharp ends on either side of it. It's most noticeable feature was the numerous bulbs along it's back, used to absorb sunlight.

"Ahh, so this must be the pokemon uncle told me defeated his Darkrai! It certainly looks strong...but I digress, I am much stronger than my uncle at this point...High Voltage! Ice Punch!"

"Dodge it, Sceptile, and use Leaf Blade coming down!"

Sceptile crouched low just as Patricks Electavire finished its swinging motion with a freezing fist. Just before High Voltage could connect with its attack Sceptile leapt into the air and brought a sharp blade down upon Electavires head. The results were immediate as High Voltage fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, leaving Patrick bewildered and Ash overjoyed.

"High Voltage! Get back up! You're better than this!"

Ash was not going to give Patricks Pokemon a chance to recover and went for the knock-out right away. "One more Leaf Blade, Sceptile!"

High Voltage groaned as it managed to stumble back on its own two feet as Sceptiles quick strike was about to connect.

"High Voltage! Use Thunder..."

Sceptile swung its bladed arm horizontally but barely missed hitting Electavire due to it sidestepping the blade. The missed opportunity came at a cost for Sceptile as High Voltage grabbed the Pokemons' right arm and began unleashing thousands upon thousands of volts of electricity directly into Ashs' pokemon.

"SCEPTILE!"

Ashs cries of distress were only drowned out by Sceptiles cries of agony as, even though Electavire wasn't dealing super effective damage, it had plenty of power behind its discharge.

"Now, High Voltage! Finish it with another Ice Punch!" Patricks voice had plenty of confidence behind it, most of which had been despair moments earlier. As High Voltage pulled its huge left fist back and began channeling frozen power into it Ash realized he needed to do something quick or Sceptile was done for.

"Sceptile! Bullet Seed Electavire in the face!"

Sceptile opened its mouth wide as a hail of seeds were fired from within its belly and continuously pelted Patricks Electavire with barrage after barrage. Thoug the attack did very little in the way of damage it did its primary job perfectly- force High Voltage to avert its eyes lest it take a seed to its eyes. The Ice Punch once again missed its mark and Sceptile was able to break free of Electavires grip soon after.

"Not bad, Mr. Ketchum!"

Ash twisted his Pokemon League cap sideways as he thought of a way to press the advantage he had created.

"Sceptile, can you keep going?"

Sceptile looked at Ash for a moment, giving the Kanto Champion a look that seemed to say "did you seriously just ask that?" Before giving his trainer that characteristic smirk of his. Lash took this as a yes and turned back to the task at hand- dealing with Patricks Electavire.

* * *

 **Ashs' POV**

 _When I fought Paul's Electavire I had Infernape, I don't have him this time around...I can't use Charizard...especially not when Electavire has a type-advantage...Pikachu is still resting and, even if he wasn't, Iron Tail would be pretty-much useless against it. I don't know what other moves Patricks Pokemon knows so I can't take a chance and send out an unprepared pokemon..._

"What's the hold up, Mr. Ketchum? We've both only lost one pokemon. At the rate this battle is dragging on we will be here at least another two hours."

 _Patrick is seriously starting to bother me, surely he of all people should know how rude it is to rush a pokemon battle. Why his pokemon seem to obey him without question is beyond me..._

With a deep sigh I held out Sceptiles pokeball and was preparing to return him when the ball was snatched out of my hand by some unseen force. I looked around for the culpriit and, to my utter disgust, Patricks Gardevoir was glowing a bright bluish hue and holding Sceptiles pokeball up through her powers.

"Tsk tsk, Mr. Ketchum, all of this switching simply will not do in the grand scheme of things...a true trainer faces whatever situation he is in without fear and-"

I had heard enough. Patrick had crossed the line by having more than one pokemon out at a time, and then using said pokemon to interfere with our battle. He was clearly not willing to play by the rules so I decided to teach him a lesson he would not soon forget.

"It seems you don't know when to stop when you're ahead, Patrick! Whatever happens to your pokemon, remember that this is your fault!" I meant what I said, even if it tore at my conscious. Patricks Pokemon were only obeying his orders, they weren't like this probably before he trained them. Nevertheless I couldn't allow this bastard to make a mockery of me, Kanto or my pokemon any longer.

'I know you don't like being involved in battles, but...this guy needs to be taught a lesson in humility that only you can dish out, friend...'

The presence I spoke to gave me a strong nod to my thoughts as I pulled the Masterball off of my necklace and enlarged it.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 will contain the second part of Ash and Patricks battle.**


End file.
